Happy Ever After?
by LyLo19
Summary: Will it be plain sailing for Max and Zoe now they are out in the open or will Zoe's secret tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe looked around at the view from the hotel balcony.

'Is this what I've come to' she thought to herself.

It was a great view, she even took a selfie to send to Max who was working that day, however she couldn't believe that this is where she was staying.

'I'm 40 years old living part time on a boat and part time out of a hotel room!'

It had never bothered her before living with Dylan, it wasn't meant to be a permanent arrangement but now she was with Max it was far from ideal. Dylan wasn't overjoyed with the pair of them being on the boat but was willing to put up with it as Zoe had been a great friend to him over the years, not that he would say that out loud.

The hotel had been a last resort when they had nowhere else to go, Robyn was trying to get with Lofty at Max's place so that was out of bounds, Max also felt a bit uncomfortable taking Zoe back to his house, he knew she didn't mind too much but he didn't want to have to be constantly be surrounded by two nurses who would know the ins and outs of their relationship.

Zoe was bored, she missed Max. She smiled at the thought of him. How she'd try not to fall for him and yet he'd worn her down. All the time she'd been away in Africa she'd try to put him at the back of her mind, she knew how he felt about her, he'd told her he loved her outside the pub where they'd first kissed.

She had tried not to get involved with him when she returned to Holby, he was young, he was a porter which as she was a consultant a relationship was unheard of. The fact he was a porter didn't bother Zoe, it was what other people thought the reason she wanted to keep the relationship a secret. She sighed, Dylan had been right and she was wrong to want to keep it a secret, she hadn't thought at the time about what Max was feeling and how it may have come across that she was embarrassed by him. Zoe knew Max would have forgotten now it was out in the open, he was so laid back he never let anything bother him for long, but she still felt guilty about not telling people straight away, she wanted to let him know she was serious about them being together.

Zoe decided to have a soak in the bath and then do some research on houses. She wouldn't tell Max what she was doing as it would be a surprise, she longed to have her own place again and having Max there would make it perfect she thought as she ran the bath making sure she took another selfie to tease Max.

Max's phone vibrated in his pocket as he was taking a patient to X-ray.

'Here we go again' he smiled to himself, he knew the message was from Zoe and he knew it'd be another selfie, not that he minded of course, he'd just rather be with her than at the hospital!

He was in cubicles when Rita called him over, 'Max, can you take this young lady to X-ray please?'

'Of course my dear, anything for you!'he chirped.

'Ooh someone's happy!' said the young patient, Amy was 19 and had fallen over playing netball and had a possible ankle fracture.

'His girlfriend' Rita had said 'she's off work today and I'm guessing by the amount of times Max has checked his phone, he's getting quite a few messages from her!'

'Here, look, this is the view from our hotel' Max showed Rita and Amy.

'Why are you in a hotel Max?' asked Rita.

'Long story, possible hook ups, dogs, toothbrushes and ladyshaves, although not all at the same time you understand'

'Right...!' Rita replied not sure she wanted to hear anymore 'Off to X-ray then, I'll see you when you get back Amy, Max will take care of you'.

Max was pushing Amy in the wheelchair when she said 'So Max, this girlfriend of yours, she's very pretty for an older woman!'

'Oi, less of the old thank you, what's age when you love somebody?' Max responded.

'What does she do this older girlfriend of yours?' Amy had asked.

'She's a doctor in the ED'

This had caused Amy to laugh out loud, 'wow, impressive!'

'I know it's unconventional and yes, I probably am punching above my weight but none of that matters to

me, I love Zoe for her, not what she does or how much she earns and I'm sure that's the same for her'.

'I'm sure it is' said Amy 'after all, you are pretty hot for a porter!'

'Er, yeah thanks' Max stumbled, 'right my lady, here we are' he said as they pulled up outside X-ray, 'I'll wait for you here as you're the only one waiting to go in'.

'My lucky day!' said Amy winking at him, he smiled, 'what?' said Amy.

'Nothing, you just reminded me of Zoe' said Max, she was always giving him one of her cute winks.

'She's a very lucky woman, with someone as handsome as you' Amy said to him.

Max didn't know what to say, all these years he'd flirted with girls and now there was one blatantly flirting with him and it didn't even cross his mind to respond, Zoe really had done something to him.

'Amy Jackson please' called the radiographer, Max pushed her over to the lady and sat in the empty waiting room thankful for the interruption. His phone vibrated again, this time a picture of Zoe in the bath with a bottle of champagne with the caption 'this is what you could be doing!'

'Argh!' Max groaned, he sent a text back to Zoe 'You know how to make me suffer don't you! Don't worry, I'll get my own back...xx'

His phone went off again 'We'll see about that Mr Walker!xx'

He looked at the clock, 6.30pm, he was leaving at 7pm, it couldn't come quick enough, he knew Zoe was picking him up and he couldn't wait to get back to her.

Amy was being wheeled out of the room and Max went to get her, 'back to cubicles then' he said, 'and then I'm off for the day!'

'Oh that's a shame, I was hoping I might get to know you a bit more' Amy was trying her luck and she knew it, she was so used to guys falling at her feet but this one, and he was gorgeous, just wouldn't budge.

'Amy, look..' Max started.

'I know, I know,' she smiled 'it was worth a try, I could always give you my number in case it all goes wrong!'.

The girl had front which Max admired, she was like he had been when he was younger.

'Right I'm off' Max said as Rita walked back in the cubicle, 'good luck with the ankle'

'Thanks gorgeous' laughed Amy

Rita laughed 'you're popular' she said to Max.

'Yeah well there's only one woman for me now and she'll be waiting right outside'.

'Aww, young love isn't it sickening!' Rita joked. Max smiled and walked away, he went to get changed before saying his goodbyes in the staff room.

'Laters campers!'

'Night Max' said Ethan, Lily and Cal, 'enjoy you're evening! I'm sure you will with the delightful Dr Hanna!' shouted Cal after him. Max smiled and walked away, she was his Dr Hanna and that's all that mattered.

'Hey, gorgeous,' he heard that silky voice of Zoe's as he walked out of the ED. She was stood outside having a cigarette whilst she waited for him.

'Do you know, that's the second time I've been called that today!' Max grinned.

'Oh yeah' said Zoe, 'someone been after my porter?!'

'Jealous are we?' Max teased

'Not at all, besides she wouldn't have the surprise I have for you' Zoe teased back.

'Surprises Dr Hanna, I like the sound of that! What might that be?' Max asked.

'All will be revealed, Zoe said as she put out her cigarette and walked towards the car, she turned round to Max 'are you coming then, Mary-Jane?'


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe drove out of the hospital car park, Max grinning at her like a Cheshire Cat, Zoe could feel him looking at her 'why are you looking at me like that?' she asked.

'Am I not allowed to look at my beautiful lady?' Max asked.

'Lady?!' Zoe exclaimed

'Ha, yes that's a point, there are things I've seen you do that are not in anyway ladylike!' Max responded. Zoe let out one of her famous dirty laughs.

Max looked out of the window, 'Zo, you're going the wrong way, the hotel is the other way'.

'Ah, observant as ever Mr Walker! This is all part of the surprise, you'll just have to wait and see where we are going'. Zoe smiled to herself, she hoped Max would like the house they were going to look at. She'd seen it online when she had been browsing during the afternoon and instantly fallen in love with it. A four bedroom semi detached house with a beautiful garden, she knew there was only two of them but figured one room could be her dressing room and Max could have his own music room, she knew he missed playing the guitar. And one day, maybe one day...?she'd had to snap herself out of her daydream, she hadn't told Max she couldn't have children, she would have to eventually. She hadn't even told him she loved him, Max hadn't mentioned it either since his declaration in the ED, it was something that went unsaid between them, they both felt it but they weren't the emotional, lovey dovey couple that constantly told each other.

Zoe pulled up around the corner from the house.

'Why are we stopping here?' Max asked.

'Well, first of all, there's something I need to say' Zoe started.

'Uh oh' Max replied.

'It's nothing bad honestly!' Zoe reassured him. 'Ok, here goes. I know I haven't said it before and I'm pretty sure you know but I love you Max. In fact, I'm so in love with you, I can't imagine not ever being with you and I curse myself everyday for not realising it sooner and messing you about'

'Zo, you don't need to' Max began.

'Hang on, please let me finish Max'

'Yes, sorry!'

'I'm sorry for wanting to keep us a secret, I guess I was worried about what people might think and I let that fear take over, I know now that as long as we are happy that's all that's important.' Zoe finished.

Max leant over and kissed her, he couldn't believe this stunning, intelligent woman was his and now she'd said those three words, thinking of them made him laugh.

'What's so funny?' Zoe asked, pulling away from him.

'Oh nothing' Max said still laughing.

'Max, I've just poured my heart out to you and you think it's funny?' Zoe was getting mad.

'Sorry babe, no I don't think it's funny, it's just I never thought I'd see that side of you, you're normally so cool, calm and collected and don't show your emotions, never in a million years did I expect you to say you loved me' Max explained.

Zoe laughed. ' I guess that is a bit out of character, of course I love you though, I'm sorry it's taken this long to say it'.

Max smiled at her, 'don't be sorry, I'd rather you meant it'

'I absolutely do mean it, more than anything' Zoe said.

'I love you too, now, shall we head back to the hotel? That was a lovely surprise by the way' Max said.

'Surprise, oh that wasn't the surprise!' Zoe winked at him.

Max looked confused. Zoe said nothing and drove around the corner to the house. The agent was outside waiting for them, they'd been able to do a late viewing, luckily as Zoe couldn't wait, she knew perfection when she saw it.

Max still was no clearer as to why they were here. 'I don't understand?'

'It's a house Max!' Zoe exclaimed.

'I can see that but why are we here?'

Zoe began to explain 'well, I know we've struggled to spend time together with nowhere to go, it seems ridiculous to be spending all this money on a hotel. I've been thinking about buying a new house for a while and now it makes even more sense'

'I guess that makes sense, and I'll be able to come and stay over whenever I want!' Max said.

'No, Max, I don't think you're fully understanding me' Zoe looked at him, 'I want this to be our house, me and you, living together as a proper couple'.

'But Zo, I don't have any money!' Max said.

'I have, I've got the money from the sale of my old house and this is what I want to do'

'But this would be your house and I would just live there, I can't contribute anything' Max sighed.

'Listen to me Max Walker, I love you and I would do anything for you, I don't want money to be an issue, what's mine is yours, it makes sense!'

Max knew he had no choice, he could see how excited Zoe was and how stubborn she was, she was always going to earn more than him. He looked out the house, it did look amazing, even from the outside.

'Ok, let's go have a nosy!' Max said

Zoe gave him an excited look, 'yes!'

They walked over to the estate agent who held out his hand 'Hi, I'm Steve, you must be Zoe and Max' Max shook his hand. 'Shall we go and have a look? The owners are home with it being later but they're happy to have you look around and answer any questions' Steve explained.

Steve knocked on the door and an older man answered, 'Hello, do come in, I'm John, this is my wife Joan' he said introducing the lady behind him.

'I'm Max, this is Zoe' Max said. 'Lovely house you have here'

'Thank you' said John 'it's just a big too big for the two of us now, it's time to hand it over to a young couple like you two who can use it properly'

Zoe grimaced and nodded, 'please don't mention kids' she thought, that was a conversation for another day.

John and Joan said they would get out of their way and they began the tour of the house. The house had recently been redecorated to sell and was gorgeous. Zoe smiled at Max, he could see she was taken and had to admit he was too. 'It's perfect' Max whispered to Zoe. 'I know' she whispered back grabbing his hand.

They had been shown the upstairs, the master bedroom had taken their fancy straight away, the bathroom had a new suite and Zoe was already designing her dressing room.

'Shall we go downstairs and look at the kitchen?' Steve asked the couple.

'Yes, definitely' Zoe replied.

'Not that she'll be spending any time in there!' Max laughed.

'Oi!' Zoe playfully punched Max in the arm, 'I'll have you know I make a mean microwave meal!'

'Oh, wow' Zoe was mesmerised, the kitchen had a country style feel which was a different take in the rest of the now modern house. 'I love it'.

'So guys, that's the house, what do you think?' Steve asked.

Max looked at Zoe, she wanted it, there was no doubting that but he didn't want her to rush into anything.

'I think we need to discuss it in private tonight and then give you a call in the morning if that's ok?' Zoe spoke to Steve.

'No problem, we do have a viewing booked in for 11am tomorrow unless you want to put in an offer' Steve advised.

'Ok, I will contact you first thing' Zoe could barely contain herself but knew she had to be sensible.

They said their goodbyes to John and Joan and walked out to the cars with Steve. They shook hands again 'I will hopefully here from you tomorrow then' Steve said as they headed towards the car.

'Yes, thanks mate, said Max. Zoe laughed. 'What you laughing at?' Max asked.

'You, I love the way you call everyone mate even though you've just met them!' Zoe said. Max had no comeback, it was part of his nature!

'Lets get back Dr Hanna, I'm starving!' Max said. They got in the car and Zoe drove back to the hotel, they chatted about the house on the way back and they both had the same feeling, it was ideal and they both agreed they should put in an offer.

They pulled up at the hotel and went upstairs, 'will you order some room service Zo, I need to have a shower after been at work all day!' Max asked.

'Yep, on it like an Easter bonnet!' Zoe said using one of Max's famous phrases. She rolled her eyes, they were spending far too much time together! She loved it.

Half an hour later the food arrived along with the champagne Zoe had ordered as they were celebrating.

Max poured the champagne and gave a glass to Zoe, he raised his glass 'To us'

'To us, to our new house' Zoe replied. 'I love you'

'Love you too Dr' he pulled her towards him and kissed her. 'Suddenly I'm not very hungry...'


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke up the next day and looked around the room, the room service was still there, untouched. He smiled to himself, there was something about Zoe he couldn't resist and the same for her with him. They'd fallen into bed as soon as they were back and fallen asleep soon after.

He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend, he loved watching her sleep, she was so beautiful, he was the luckiest guy alive and he knew it.

Zoe began to stir as her alarm went off 'mm, what time is it?'

'It's 6am' Max said 'the same time you set your alarm for when your on the day shift!'

'Ha ha, funny man' Zoe said throwing her pillow at him.

She suddenly jumped up, remembering the house 'oh we have to get ready Max, I need to call Steve and put in our offer on the house!'

'Zoe, calm down, we start work at 7am, they don't open until 9am!' Max said.

Zoe laughed, 'oh yeah! I may be a little bit excited! I'm off for a shower as we still need to get ready!'

'Well I'd better join you, save time' Max winked.

Zoe invited him in, she loved being with him, he was insatiable, she'd never felt as wanted by anyone as much as she felt with Max.

The shower took a lot longer than expected due to not much showering. 'Max, we're going to be late' Zoe shouted as she grabbed a towel. She rushed around drying her hair whilst Max laid on the bed. She threw her hairbrush at him, sometimes his laid backness was annoying, especially as she was rushing!

'What was that for?' Max exclaimed.

'Why aren't you rushing like me?' Zoe asked.

'I'm ready! Shower, dressed, good to go! I don't know why you wear so much make up, you're naturally beautiful!'

'Men!' Zoe tutted. She pulled a dress out of the wardrobe, she was looking forward to having her own place again, she'd have to go to Dylan's to get some clean clothes after her shift.

'Do you think we should tell Dylan and Robyn about the house first, I mean before we put the offer in?' Zoe asked.

'Yeah I think that's a good idea, it's only fair. I'll take Dylan you take Robyn?' Max joked. He wasn't looking forward to telling his sister he was moving out. They'd only got close again over the past couple of years he didn't want to ruin that.

'She'll be fine Max, I'm sure she will be happy for you' Zoe tried to reassure him.

'For us' he corrected her.

They arrived at work bang on time. They were walking hand in hand into the ED when they heard a whistle.

'Hey, Dr Hanna, you know if you ever need a real man...!' It was Cal, he'd found the idea of Max and Zoe amusing although he had to hand it to Max, the guy had pulled it out of the bag.

'She'd do well to avoid you Dr Knight' a voice came from behind him, Connie. Of course, it had to be her. Cal put his head down and walked sheepishly inside, what was it about that woman?

'Hey, am I not enough of a real man for you?!' Max looked at Zoe.

'Relax, it was a joke!' Zoe said. Max picked up Zoe and threw her over his shoulder.

'MAX! What are you doing?' She said trying not to laugh!

'I'll show you a real man!' He tried to carry her over to the entrance but failed miserably!

'What, am I too heavy for you?' Zoe glared at him.

'Of course not, turns out real men don't come with muscles!' Max laughed, he was out of breath, funny considering the amount of exercise he was getting with Zoe.

'Right children, can we at least try and act like professional adults? I do not need our patients seeing my staff messing about when we've been under so much pressure, surely you at least would know that Dr Hanna?' Max and Zoe turned to see Connie with her hands on her hips, annoyed as usual.

'Sorry Mrs Beauchamp, it was my fault' Max apologised.

Zoe looked at Max 'we've got nothing to apologise for, we aren't in work time and we're outside the hospital. We have enough stress when we get inside and we are run ragged, cut us some slack Connie, we are entitled to have fun!'

'Not on my watch, which we now are' Connie snapped before heading inside.

'That woman! She's unbearable! Just when you think she may start to be human, she's not!' Zoe was getting angry.

'Hey, calm down. Don't let her annoy you already, you've got a full shift to do' Max pulled Zoe into him 'come on, let's get to work' He kissed her before they went their opposite ways.

'Love you' he said.

'Love you too' Zoe replied, 'let me know how it goes with Robyn asap' in amongst all the antics Zoe had forgotten about the house!

'I'll go find her now, she should be in'

Max found Robyn in the staff room. 'Hey, if it's not my favourite sister!' Max approached her.

'I'm your only sister doofus, what do you want?' Robyn asked, knowing he was only charming when he wanted something, it couldn't be money, not now he was with Zoe.

'Well... You know the amazing Dr Hanna and I are properly together now?'

'Really Max, are you? I never would have known seeing as that's all you talk about!' Robyn didn't have time for this 'spit it out I need to get to work.'

'Well, we're kind of moving in together, hope that's ok!' Quick and painless, that's how Max would approach the subject

'What?!' Robyn looked at him in disbelief! 'So you're just going to abandon me and Lofty whilst you go shack up with your fancy new woman?'

Max looked shocked, he was expecting some kind of reaction but not this.

'But Robyn, you know how I feel about her...' Max started.

Robyn burst into laughter. 'Sorry Max, that was too funny! I'm very happy for you both and besides anything to get rid of you and your messiness, does Zoe know what she's getting herself into?!'

Max pretended to be hurt 'there I was thinking you'd miss me!' then laughed.

Robyn gave him a hug 'come here you muppet, I'm glad your settling down, our Max all grown up!'

'Thanks Rob, besides more room for you and Lofty to get all cosy!' Max teased his sister knowing she had a huge crush, Robyn went red 'shut up Max! Now go away before I give a list of your dirty habits to Zoe and she's sending you straight back!'

Zoe found Dylan reading through his patient notes, he looked up at her 'ah, the wanderer returns.' in his usual sarcastic tone.

'Very funny' Zoe said, 'look, about that.'

'You're moving in with the boy.' Dylan stated.

'What? How..?' Zoe questioned.

'Oh come on Zoe, you're away from the boat most nights wasting money on a hotel, why would you do that when you could just get your own place? It was only a matter of time, are you sure the boy is prepared?' Dylan asked.

'Dylan, you know his name, three letters, starts with M ends in X' Zoe said. Dylan rolled his eyes 'Yes, whatever, as long as he's off my boat and not finishing my crosswords, Dervla and I are happy for you'.

Zoe smiled, 'Thank you, and thanks for letting me stay with you for so long, you're a great friend'

'Oh stop there Zoe, I wouldn't want you getting all emotional on me' Zoe rolled her eyes this time, she would miss those sarcastic comments every day!

'Dr Hanna!' She heard call as she was on her way to her office.

She turned round to see Max beaming, 'I've spoken to Robyn and she's fine, what about Dylan?'

'Oh you know Dylan, nothing to say really, although he did say he was happy for us' Zoe laughed as she told Max.

'Dylan? Happy? No, you must have got that wrong!' Max was shocked.

'I know! Anyway I'm going to go and make the call, I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything' Zoe left, kissing Max on the cheek before she went upstairs.

She was about to go into her office when Connie caught up with her 'Zoe, where are you going now? We've got a full ED downstairs, I can't have you doing admin all day!'

'Look Connie, I'm not doing admin, I've got a quick call to make and then I'm all yours' Zoe was frustrated.

'Personal calls on work time, really Zoe?' Connie said.

'Yes Connie, one quick call! Not five calls a day checking up on my child who has been abandoned or calls that take over my work!' Zoe slammed her office door, she would regret that outburst but she couldn't let Connie get away with being so high and mighty.

Connie stormed away from Zoe's office, she had touched a nerve and she knew it. Was she being too hard on people when she'd let the whole Grace situation take over her working life?

Back in the ED, Ethan was looking for Zoe, 'has anyone seen Dr Hanna?'

'I think she's in her office' Lily offered.

'Can someone please go and get her, Molly Drover is in cubicles and won't see anyone else.'

'I'll go!' volunteered Max. He ran upstairs to Zoe's office, he saw her in there with Tess and knocked on the door, 'erm, Dr Hanna, you're needed in cubicles.'

'I told Connie I'd be there when I'd finished! What is her problem?' She looked at Tess who shrugged, 'I'd better go.'

'Well it's not actually Connie, Molly is in again, she won't see anyone else.' Max said to Zoe.

'Oh no! Not again! I thought she was doing ok! I'd better get down there!'

Zoe hurried downstairs with Max in tow, she turned to him as he was walking off 'oh by the way, better start packing!'

Max replied 'does that mean...?'

'Yep, the house is ours! John accepted our offer straight away! I've just got to sign the contract!' Zoe told him.

'I can't believe it, we're gonna be so happy Zo!' Max was excited, he was going to live with the woman of his dreams and nothing could ruin this day.

'Listen I've got to go see Molly but I'll meet you for a break in an hour' Zoe headed towards her patient. She looked at Ethan who pointed out the cubicle and she pulled back the curtain.

'Molly!' She exclaimed, 'what have you done to yourself?'

Suprisingly, she wasn't drunk, she'd been clean for six months now, largely due to Zoe helping her.

'Oh Dr Hanna! I fell down the stairs and put my shoulder out! Can you believe it? All those times I was drunk I never once fell, now I'm sober, I end up here again!'

Zoe had to laugh, 'what are you like? You know any of the other doctors can treat you though?'

'They don't know me like you do, I only trust you' Molly explained.

Zoe examined Molly, she was in a lot of pain, 'ok, I don't think it's broken but I'd like to do an X-ray anyway, if it's dislocated I'll have to put it back in, I'll get someone to take you down to X-ray and then I'll be back for the results. Behave in the meantime!'

Molly was taken to X-ray and Zoe was updating her notes at the nurses station.

'Everything ok Zoe?' Charlie had come up next to her.

'Hi Charlie, yeah it's fine, Molly's back! Sober though, it's great to see her like that, she's turned her life around.'

'That's all thanks to you Zoe, you did a great job with her, she's happy now, you can tell.' Charlie rested his hand on her shoulder.

'Thank you Charlie, it's good to make a difference.'

Half an hour later and Molly was back from X-ray, Zoe took her back into the cubicle and looked at the results. 'Right Molly, no fracture but I will have to put your shoulder back in the socket I'm afraid. It will hurt but I'm going to give you some entonox to help with the pain.'

'Ok get it over with!' Molly looked scared. Zoe looked around her, 'Robyn can you come and help please? I just need you to sit with Molly and calm her.'

Robyn came over and smiled at Molly. 'Ok Molly remember to breathe!' She said as she passed her the pain relief. 'So, has Dr Hanna told you about her new house? All loved up now!'

Zoe winked at Robyn thanking her for the distraction, 'right Molly, on three, one...two...three!' Molly yelled in pain as Zoe put the shoulder back.

'Jesus, Dr Hanna!'

'Sorry, all done now! I'll prescribe you some painkillers and then you'll be able to leave'

Robyn got up to leave, 'See you later Molly!'

'Thanks Robyn, good work' Zoe said as she left the room.

'So, this house eh?' Molly said to Zoe 'who's the lucky fella? Oh I do hope it's that handsome porter I've seen you outside with before! He's quite a dish!'

Zoe had to laugh, she'd forgotten Max had helped her convince Molly to get help just before she'd left. 'Well, as it happens, yes, that's him' Zoe said.

Connie walked over to them, 'how are you Molly? Are we all done here? I'm going to need the bed I'm afraid?'

Zoe rolled her eyes, 'yes, we're done, Molly are you ok to wait in reception for your pain killers?'

'No worries, good luck with your house, promise me you'll full it with children?' Molly looked at Zoe, it was the one thing she wished she could have had.

Max was approaching to help Molly to reception, Connie turned to Zoe 'I guess she doesn't know that you can't have children then?' Zoe was shocked at the comment, she froze when she turned to see Max stood behind her...


	4. Chapter 4

'I er, I need to go' Max stumbled. Had he just heard that right? Zoe couldn't have children? Why would she keep that from him?

He ran out of the ED.

'MAX, WAIT!' Zoe shouted after him hysterically.

'Zoe..' Connie tried holding her back.

'This is your fault!' Zoe snapped at the Lead Consultant, 'not only were you intent on taking my job, now you're doing your best to ruin my life!'

'Zoe, please, calm down, you need to come into my office.' Connie was trying to keep her as calm as possible. She didn't want a fuss in front of the patients, she felt terrible for what she had said, her and Zoe didn't always get along but she would never intentionally hurt her.

'Connie's right Zoe, come on' Charlie appeared. Zoe broke down on him, 'I need to find Max!' She cried.

Connie and Charlie took Zoe into the office, 'I need to find Max!' She repeated.

'Zoe, I am so sorry, I didn't realise Max was there. I admit I said what I did out of spite because of this morning but I never thought this would happen.' Connie was close to tears, she had Grace, she couldn't imagine not being able to have children.

'Zoe, you need to give him time to digest it, this was something that should have been discussed privately between you and now half the hospital have heard.' Charlie was always the voice of reason, he gave Connie one of his looks letting her know his disapproval at what she'd done.

'Please, just let me go find him!' Zoe begged.

'Fine, but remember, he may need time to come to terms with it.' Charlie gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Max had gone to his "office, or cupboard as Zoe referred to it. How had this happened? He punched the wall, letting out a scream. 'How could she have kept this from me?' He said to himself. Maybe be she likes to keep secrets, after all that's what she wanted their relationship to be. Maybe she wasn't that serious about them after all? They hadn't discussed children, they hadn't really discussed anything about their future apart from the house, he didn't even know if she wanted children if there was a way, or if she wanted to ever get married.

'God!' He said out loud, how could he have been so blind sighted? He was so in love with the now, he hadn't thought about the future like that.

Did he want children? He didn't know, he'd never had the option taken away from him before.

'Max, please, I know you're in there!' Zoe was banging on the door! 'I need to talk to you!'

Max opened the door and pushed past her 'yeah, you should have thought of that before.'

'Max, please, I love you!' It was no good, he was gone, she collapsed against the door. 'Why didn't I just tell him?' She had meant to, she just hadn't got around to it, there was never a right time. They'd been having so much fun, she didn't want to ruin it.

Max was sat on a bench outside, his head in his hands. He needed a cigarette. He was about to light up when he looked up to see Molly Drover in front of him.

'Can I join you?' She asked.

'Cigarette?' Max offered.

'No thanks, I've had too many vices in my life time.'

They sat in silence until Molly spoke again 'you know, I was in the gutter when I was drinking, it was the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing before I went to sleep. I wanted to get better, I just didn't know how. There was one person who believed in me, one person who wanted me to pull through'

'Zoe' Max said.

'Yes, Zoe Hanna. She had her own problems but she was still there. She's not perfect, she made mistakes with me, she's made a mistake with you, but who's perfect? Are you?'

'No.' Max shook his head. 'But she kept this from me, something that would affect us in the future. I found out through someone else, I thought she loved me, I thought she wanted a future, I guess I was wrong.'

'My guess is she was scared. Have you seen her scared before? No. She puts on a brave face, this is something she's been dealing with alone. You need to help her with it, I know it's hard for you but she won't have kept it from you on purpose.' Molly had taken his hand now. 'I owe my life to Dr Hanna, I wouldn't want to see her lose what is her life,' she looked him in the eye 'you.'


	5. Chapter 5

Max looked at Molly. 'Thank you.'

'I haven't done anything.' Molly replied.

'You've done more than you'll know, here, let me call you a taxi.' Max offered.

'It's alright, I've got someone picking me up.' Molly told him.

'Aye, aye, this fella eh? Going well?' Max nudged her, luckily not on her bad arm.

'I'm happy, he's keeping me on the right track.' Molly smiled. 'Oh look he's here now.' She pointed to a black car pulling up.

'Take care Molly.' Max gave her a hug.

'You too, and make sure you look after Dr Hanna, she loves you, you know.'

Max waved her off and sighed. What was he going to do now? He needed to let Zoe know it would all be alright and that he was sorry for how he reacted. He couldn't lose her over this, he'd waited all this time for her, he couldn't let her go.

Back in the ED, Zoe had sorted herself out and gone back to treating patients. She knew Max didn't want to talk to her, she'd accepted it, she'd been alone for so long why would now make any difference?

She opened the curtain to her next patient. She had been brought in with severe vomiting, and she was also 13 weeks pregnant. Could this day get any worse? Dylan had offered to take the patient but Zoe needed to be strong.

'Hi there' said Zoe, plastering a smile on her face, 'I'm Dr Hanna, you must be Anna?'

'That's rig..' Anna tried to speak before throwing up into a bowl.

'It's alright sweetheart, get it all up,' Anna's husband was rubbing her back.

'There can't be anything left to get up!' Anna cried.

'Ok Anna, I just need you to try and relax for me as much as you can.' Zoe tried to reassure her.

'How long has you had this for?' She asked.

'Since about six weeks, it's literally all day everyday, I can't keep anything down and I can't sleep, I'm so tired of being pregnant!' Anna replied.

Zoe could feel her heart breaking more, what she'd do to even be in Anna's position.

'I'm going to need a urine and blood sample from you if that's ok Anna?'

'Yeah, of course, I'm sorry to be complaining, we went through so much to get pregnant, I sound so ungrateful.'

'Don't worry about it, it can't be easy being this sick all the time.' Zoe smiled at her 'lets get this sample.'

Anna returned within minutes with her sample which she passed to Robyn who helped her back to the cubicle.

'Dr Hanna?' Robyn called as Zoe neared her.

'Are you ok? I heard about what happened with Max? I've tried to call him but his phones off.'

'Yeah I'm fine Robyn, thank you, I don't know what's happening and I can't think about it right now.' Zoe was trying not to cry.

'You'll work it out, you'd better anyway, I don't want him back!' Robyn said.

Zoe smiled 'I don't think he'll want me after this. Anyway, is that Anna Davis's urine sample?'

'Yeah' replied Robyn.

'Hmm, I don't like the look of that' Zoe said and walked over to see Anna and her husband.

'Hi Anna, thank you for that, have you been struggling to pass water?' She asked.

'Yeah, I feel like I need to go but I can't.' Anna was starting to cry.

'Hey, it'll all be ok' Zoe said 'I think you're suffering from something called Hyperemesis gravidarum, or in English, severe morning sickness. You're very dehydrated so I'm going to get some fluids into you and give you some anti sickness tablets. You will need to be monitored so I'm going to admit you to a ward. You should be able to go home in a couple of days but that'll be up to the doctors upstairs. They'll take care of you and explain things further.'

'Thank you Doctor.' Anna's husband said to Zoe.

'No problem you came to the right place, I'll arrange the transfer, a porter will come and take you when a bed is available.' Porter, Zoe thought to herself, Max. I don't even know where he is.

Zoe went into Connie's office.

'Zoe..'

'I just wanted to tell you I'm going to my office to finish my admin before I leave, if you need me that's where I'll be.' Zoe told her.

'Why don't you go home?' Connie offered.

'Home?!' Zoe said, 'I don't even know where home is!'

'I'm sorry, again, I truly am' Connie grovelled.

'It's fine, lets just leave it yeah. I'll say my goodbyes now and see you tomorrow.' Zoe left the office and went upstairs to hers. She got her phone out and dialled Max's number, straight to voicemail, 'This is Max, leave your name and number, I'll think about ringing you back!'

Zoe smiled sadly, she loved his cheekiness and his happy go lucky attitude which she'd pretty much broken.

She tried to do her paperwork but couldn't concentrate. She would leave early, after all Connie had said she should go home. She grabbed her coat and bag and went to reception.

'Noel, have you seen Max?' She asked the receptionist.

'Max, yeah he left over an hour ago, looked a bit peaky.'

'Right, thanks, see you tomorrow.' Zoe walked out of the building over to her car, 'I guess I'll go back to the hotel, I need to get my stuff, Max has probably gone for his already.' She thought.

It was a ten minute drive to the hotel and she pulled up outside. She felt nervous, what if he had gone? What would she do? What if he's there, what will I say to him? Time to bite the bullet.

She got in the lift and pressed the 4th floor. The lift opened on the floor and Zoe went towards their room. She opened the door and was surprised at what she saw.

'Max!' She exclaimed, 'what the..?'


	6. Chapter 6

'Shut the door.' Max said.

'I don't understand?' Zoe responded.

She closed the door behind her and looked around the room. The bed was covered in rose petals, tea lights were lit, an ice bucket on the table with Champagne and two glasses.

Max was wearing a full suit and tie, Zoe couldn't take her eyes off him, she still didn't understand what was going on, she saw a sequinned silver dress hanging on the door, 'is that for me?' she asked.

'It certainly is madam.' Max spoke softly, 'you'll need to be showered and dressed in half an hour.'

'But Max, what about today? We can't forget it didn't happen!' Zoe said.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms. 'I don't want to forget Zo, I'm so sorry the way I reacted, it wasn't fair on you, I was being childish and only thinking of myself.'

'Oh Max, you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one that should be apologising! We were having so much fun, I didn't want to ruin it with something so serious.'

'Well guess what Zo, we are serious whether you like it or not!' He laughed. 'I think it's time we had a proper date, nice food,music, champagne and let's just talk, about us, the future, what we both want?'

'So that's why you look so smart?!' Zoe teased.

'Hey!' Max looked offended.

'And very, very sexy..'

'No time for that! Go get ready!' Max ordered.

Zoe went off to get showered, wondering what Max was planning. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, she knew the hard part was coming, the discussion, but she knew she wanted it. This was the man she wanted to be with.

She quickly dried her hair and did her make up, Max snuck up behind her making her jump. 'Max! You nearly gave me a heart attack!'

'Sorry, I just wanted to give you these.' He gave the box to Zoe who opened it, a pair of diamond earrings she'd been admiring in town a couple of weeks before.

'They're gorgeous, Max, you shouldn't have, I don't deserve them, not after today.'

'I think you deserve them more after today.'

Max looked at Zoe, her eyes glistened with tears 'No crying Dr Hanna! Crying women make me uncomfortable!'

'I love you so much, I thought I'd lost you.' Zoe started.

'Stop right there, come on, time to get dressed!' Max ordered.

'Are you going to zip me up?' Zoe asked. 'The dress is beautiful by the way, and it fits!'

'I know you better than you think!' Max said, 'ready madam?'

'Where are we going?' Zoe asked.

'Well you see, that's the thing, after the dress and the earrings I realised I couldn't afford a fancy meal so...'

Max walked over to the balcony and opened the door, there was a table set for two and yet more tea lights on the ground.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh 'you got us dressed up so we could sit on our own balcony?'

'Well, yeah! But have no worries, I had a word with the hotel and they've prepared us our own special three course meal with personal waiter on hand! Kind of a thanks for spending so much money staying here!' Max grinned.

'I love it' Zoe told him. She may have expensive taste but it was the simple things that mattered the most to her.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door, Max opened it to let two waiters in, one carrying a tray of food.

'Good evening Mr Walker, Dr Hanna,' the empty handed waiter said, 'may I show you to your table for the evening?'

'Certainly' replied Max.

He led them out to the balcony and pulled out the chairs for them, they both sat down whilst the waiter poured the glasses of Champagne.

The second waiter came over to the table and served them their starters, a mini tapas selection.

'Thank you.' Said Max to the waiter.

'Just give us a call when you're ready for the main course Mr Walker.' The waiter said and they both left the room.

'So, Spanish?' asked Zoe.

'Remember I told you I'd always fancied living in Spain? Well here's a sample!'

'Oh yeah, I remember now, well it's delicious'

'Mmm, just like you!' Max said.

'Ugh, how cheesy! Did you just say that?' Zoe asked him laughing!

'I know right?!' Max laughed too. This is how they were meant to be, happy, laughing, together, everything he'd dreamed off for the past year.

They finished the starter and Max called down for the main course.

'It'll be about fifteen minutes' he told Zoe. 'So...'

Zoe felt a knot in her stomach. Here goes. 'The children thing?' She asked. Max nodded.

'Well it's true, I can't conceive naturally. I found out when I was with Nick, that's why we broke up, he thought I was pregnant, I was having all these fertility injections which were giving me the symptoms of being pregnant but I wasn't. That's why I was so scared today, I thought you'd leave me and history was repeating itself.'

Max held her hand, 'I'd never leave you, I was upset that you'd kept it from me when it should have been something you'd told me about, especially as we'd commited to buying a house! I just thought because you hadn't told me you weren't that serious about us.'

Zoe gripped his hand tighter 'I am deadly serious about us Max, and I can't apologise enough, it's not a easy subject to approach 'oh by the way, you know I'm ten years old than you, I also can't have children!' Imagine your disappointment!'

'Zoe Hanna, you could never disappoint me.'

'Do you want children Max?' Zoe asked him.

'I don't know Zo, I've never really thought about it. I've never needed to think about it, until now. All I know is I want you and whatever you decide I'll support you.'

'What do you mean?' Zoe asked him.

'Well,if you decided you wanted to go through treatment again?'

'I can't do that Max, I'm 40, I can't put my body through that again.'

'Then you don't, if we decide we do want children there are other options, surrogacy, adoption...'

Tears ran down Zoe's face, 'I'm sorry' she whispered, 'they're happy tears, honestly, I never thought I'd be in this position.'

'Well you are, we're a team now, we work together!' Max comforted her.

There was a knock at the door, 'quick dry your eyes, he'll think one of us is dying!' Max joked.

The waiter removed the starter plates and placed the main on the table. 'Now for my all time favourite,' Max said, 'Paella! Thank you kind sir.'

'Wow, this looks amazing!' Zoe said, she was learning a lot about Max, his favourite food, how supportive he was despite his laid back personality, that he'd do anything for her.

She looked out over the river and looked at Max. 'This is perfect Max, thank you, it tops some overpriced fancy restaurant any day!'

'I know I'm not some rich surgeon but I'd do anything to make you happy and I want to do that for the rest of our lives.' Max stared at her.

'Is that a proposal?!' Zoe asked.

'Er, no! But for future reference, what are your views on marriage?' He asked her.

'Not sure really, I have been engaged before but never done the marrying thing. I'm not against it but I'm not the big white wedding type either! What about you? Secretly married/divorced?' Zoe asked him.

'God no, I was sowing my wild oats whilst I could! Just waiting for that special someone to tie me down,' Max laughed.

'Tie you down?! And that's me? I'm more likely to tie you to a lamppost then tie you down Max!'

'Ooh Dr Hanna showing her wild side! Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you!' Max said.

'Seriously though, I've really enjoyed this evening, I wanted to show you I can wine and dine you, clearly in style!, and there's more than just the fun to me. This is it for me Zoe, you're the one I want to be with, forever.

'Are you getting emotional on me Max?' Zoe asked.

'Absolutely, is that ok with you?' He replied.

Zoe leaned over and kissed him, 'Definitely.'

They'd finished eating and called down to say they were too full for dessert, the waiter came to clear the plates away and brought them a complimentary bottle of wine.

'I don't know what they'll do when we tell the we're leaving!' Laughed Zoe.

'We could offer them jobs as butlers at our new house, you can afford it right?!' Max joked.

'Get inside Mary-Jane!' Zoe said guiding him through the door ignoring his attempt at being funny. 'It's my turn to treat you...'

'Sure thing Spider-Man!, now, what the hell do I do with these rose petals?!'


	7. Chapter 7

It was two months later.

Zoe and Max had moved into their new house and were blissfully happy.

Zoe woke up to find Max was still asleep next to her. She decided to get up and attempt to make him breakfast, he was always doing it for her, it couldn't be that hard surely?

Max was woken by the sound of the smoke alarm, Zoe wasn't there, he rushed downstairs to find her in a panic in the kitchen.

"Zoe, what on earth are you doing?!" He yelled over the noise.

Zoe turned and looked at him, laughing as she pulled out a tray of cremated bacon from the grill.

"Making breakfast?"

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, why would you do that? You know you're a hopeless cook!" Max stated the obvious.

"I know! I just wanted to try and do something for you instead of you for me all the time!"

Max walked over to Zoe and kissed her, "you know, if you wanted to do something for me, you didn't even have to get out of bed." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Max.." Zoe protested as he led her back upstairs, "what about clearing up this mess?"

"More pressing matters to attend to right now Dr Hanna, that can wait, this can't!"

They were both on the afternoon shift that day so spent the morning lazing in bed.

"Do we really have to go to work?" Max asked.

"Yes Max, I can't imagine Connie would be too happy if we both didn't turn up." Zoe replied.

"Screw Connie!" Max said.

"I thought I was your only woman now Walker?!" Zoe questioned him.

"Ha ha," Max laughed, "you've been the only woman I've wanted for a long time and, if I do say so, you do a pretty good job!"

"Pretty good eh?" Zoe slid over to him "we'll see about that." She was planting kisses on his chest, moving her way down.

"Mmm," Max sighed, "maybe the best."

Zoe stopped what she was doing, "that's better, now I have to get ready for work!" She teased.

"Zoe! You can't do that, that's not fair!" Max couldn't believe she'd do that to him.

"Good things come to those who wait..." She winked at him.

"That's true where you're concerned!" Max joked.

Zoe was hurt by his comment, she knew he was joking but still couldn't help feel guilty.

She got up and went into the bathroom, would she ever forget what she'd done to him? Leaving him hanging so for long? This was the guy she was crazy about, she'd always been crazy about but couldn't show, would she always think that he thought he loved her more than she loved him?

She needed to do something. Yes, she'd bought this house, it was in her name though, Max had insisted.

Zoe snapped out of her thoughts, she had to get ready for work, the time would come.

What was she going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe drove them to work as normal. Max was always wanting to drive but there was no way Zoe was letting him think he was Lewis Hamilton in her beloved car.

"Is something the matter Spider-Man?" Max asked Zoe.

"No of course not, everything's fine." Zoe replied.

"Okaaayy" Max knew there was something on her mind and not to push the matter, she could be a ticking timebomb sometimes, he didn't want to face that!

They pulled up at the hospital and walked inside "see you later yeah?" Zoe said kissing him on the cheek before heading to her office.

Zoe took her coat off and put her handbag away, grabbed her stethoscope and went downstairs, greeted by Dixie and Iain.

"Zoe can we get some help over here?" Dixie shouted. "This is Holly James, aged 8, involved in a hit and run, was crossing the road and hit at approximately 45mph..." Dixie reeled off her stats, Zoe was in shock, it'd had been a while since she'd treated a child of this age in such a bad way, there was nothing worse.

Holly's face was covered in blood, she was heavily bruised, it was a surprise she'd made it this far.

"Zo, you with us?" Iain asked.

"Yep, let's get her into resus." Zoe guided them through the doors.

"Ok on my count, one..two..three" Dixie said as they moved Holly onto the bed.

"Thanks guys. Ok, pulse is weak but we still have one, someone page CT please, I'm going to need a scan to assess the damage and tell them to make it quick!" Zoe ordered the staff around her.

"Lofty, can you speak to the officers outside and see if there's any progress with contacting her parents?"

"Yes, Dr Hanna." Lofty replied before leaving the room.

"Dr Hanna, her heart has stopped!" Rita shouted.

'Ok, let's shock her!" Zoe demanded, "stand back!"

Zoe began shocking her.

"Nothing." Rita informed her, "Zoe, I don't think..., there's too much damage from the accident."

"Ok, I'm starting compressions!" Zoe ignored Rita.

"Come on Holly, don't you dare die on me! You've got your whole life ahead of you!"

Zoe was pressing on Holly's chest, she knew in her heart Holly was gone, but she had to give her a chance, she was 8 years old!

"Zoe, you know this isn't working, there's nothing you can do, I'm so sorry." Tess had entered the room.

"But she's a child! She needs to..!" Zoe cried.

Tess walked around the bed and pulled Zoe away. Zoe nodded.

"All agreed?" She looked around the room, "time of death, 14.43."

Zoe left the room and was greeted by the police.

"Dr, we've arrested the driver of the car, drink driver I'm afraid." The first police officer spoke to her.

"Well you've now got a death on your hands, Holly didn't make it." Zoe told the officers before walking off.

There were tears rolling down her face, she was heading to Max's cupboard, she'd hoped he wouldn't be there, she didn't want him to see her like that. She opened the door, he was there.

"Zoe? What's the matter?" He asked seeing his girlfriend in distress.

"I couldn't save her, the girl, Holly, why couldn't I save her Max? She was only 8!"

Max pulled her into him and put his arms around her letting her sob into his chest.

"You did your best Zo, you can't save everyone." He tried to reassure her.

"But that's my job! To save people and I've failed!"

"Don't you dare say that Zoe, you save lives everyday, what you do actually counts!" Max told her.

"I have to go, I have to speak to her parents, how am I going to face them? I'll never understand be able to comprehend losing a child!" Zoe left the room and headed to the relatives room.

She knocked on the door and went in, Holly's parents were in pieces.

"I'm Dr Hanna," Zoe introduced herself "I'm so sorry."

Holly's mum stood up and walked towards Zoe, she embraced her in a hug, "Thank you." She whispered.

"But I didn't.." Zoe began.

"You tried your best, they told me you didn't want to give up, I can only thank you for that. You had that parental instinct to never give up,I know Holly died but you were there for her when she needed you."

"I was just doing my job." Zoe said quietly. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

She left the room, Max was waiting outside.

'You ok?' He asked.

Zoe said nothing, she put her arms around he neck and kissed him. 'I will be." She assured him.

The shift finished hours later, all Zoe had been able to think of was Holly. How much love her parents had had for her, how she would never be a teenager, never pass her driving test, never fall in love and have a family. Life was unfair and it was definitely too short to worry.

She'd had a glass of wine before climbing into bed next to Max. She couldn't stop thinking and knew she wanted the biggest commitment there was between a couple.

"Max, are you awake?" she whispered.

"I am now!" He smiled, drawing her towards him into his arms.

"Max, I want a baby. I want us to have a baby." she'd managed to tell him before falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Max couldn't sleep. He'd been going over and over what Zoe had said. She wants a baby? With me? He couldn't get his head around it.

It was the best news she could have given him. He didn't know how it would happen they would need to talk it through but Zoe Hanna, the most beautiful, clever woman he had ever set eyes on wanted a baby with him! Him! How did this even happen? It was like a dream to him, he knew how much she most love him to want to cement their future together.

"Max? Why aren't you asleep?" Zoe had stirred.

"Oh just thinking, you go back to sleep princess." He replied.

"Princess?!" Zoe was wide awake now.

"You're my princess, no matter what you say!" Max kissed her forehead.

Zoe couldn't retort to that, she'd never had anyone treat her like Max did which is why she knew she'd made the right decision to let him into her life.

"Are you thinking about what I said? About a baby?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am. I can't get my head around it, I mean, are you sure? I barely know why you love me, let alone want a baby with me!" He responded.

"I thought we'd had the chat about loving you Max? You can't keep on thinking you're not good enough for me because we are perfect for each other and the whole world can see that!"

"I know, I know, but a baby? That's a huge decision!" Max said.

"Are you saying you don't want a child with me?" Zoe said sadly.

"Of course I do! I can't think of anyone else I'd want to have a baby with." Max reassured her.

"Oh, you've got other options have you?!" Zoe joked.

"Well you know, Connie has been

especially nice to me after the whole revelation drama, I was thinking I could suggest it to her? I can see that twinkle in her eye when I'm around, she wants some of the Max lovin!" Max laughed.

"I would almost give up our relationship just to see you try!" Zoe smiled at the thought!

"Charming Zo! Now you want rid of me?!"

"I will never let you go, I will never lose you but I need to know how you honestly feel about a baby? This is a big step for us." Zoe looked at him.

"Dr Zoe Hanna, love of my life, lucky girl," Zoe rolled her eyes at that comment, "it would be my pleasure to have a baby with you. I can think of nothing I'd want more, hand on heart, I'd do anything for you and being a family with you would be the icing on an already pretty amazing cake."

Zoe felt her heart beating ten to the dozen, it would be hard but she was going to get her happy ever after.

"Now, I know it's highly unlikely to happen naturally but, we can still have fun trying?!" Max had that glint in his eye.

"Your wish is my command Mr Walker!"


	10. Chapter 10

It was Zoe's day off, she'd managed to kick Max out of bed in time for him to start work. Her phone started ringing, she looked at the caller ID, Linda.

"Linda?" She answered.

"Hey stranger! Didn't disturb you and lover boy did I?!" Linda asked with her dirty laugh.

"Very funny!" Zoe replied, "no, he's working."

"So you've got the day off?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, why?" Zoe answered.

"Well, I'm visiting Holby so thought it'd be nice to have a catch up?" Linda replied.

"Defintely!" Zoe said, "how about lunch at the new wine bar in town, Kennedys I think it's called?"

"Sounds good to me, meet you at one?" Linda said.

"Ok I'll see you there!" Zoe confirmed.

Zoe was looking forward to seeing Linda, she'd missed her, they had caused chaos back in the day. She remembered Linda's reaction when she'd found out she'd been with Nick, she couldn't wait to see what she'd make of Max!

Zoe got ready and headed into town, she decided to walk knowing there was likely to be wine involved with Linda around.

"Hey, look at you!" Linda saw Zoe and came over to give her a hug, "you look fab, being in love clearly works for you!"

"Well, you know.." Zoe smiled.

"God, you've got it bad!" Linda laughed as they walked inside the bar and found a table.

"Bottle of wine?" Linda asked her friend.

"Good to see things don't change!" Zoe smiled at her.

They browsed the food menu whilst they were waiting for their drinks.

"So, this Max then." Linda asked, "is he the one?!"

"Linda! You don't hold back do you?" Zoe laughed at her.

"Answer the question Zo!"

"Well, I love him a lot, we've had our ups and downs but we made it through. It started as just fun but it's got more and more serious! I've never had anyone make me feel like he does, not even Nick, I can just be me with him and there's no pretence."

"Wow, that's pretty deep for you Zo! Have you got a picture? I need to see this guy, he sounds pretty special!" Linda asked her.

Zoe pulled her phone out of her bag and showed Linda the picture on her screensaver, it was Max laid in bed grinning.

"He's fit! Look at those gorgeous eyes, good work mate!" Linda gave Zoe a cheeky wink.

The waiter brought the wine over and poured them a glass each.

"What does Max do?" Linda asked.

Zoe looked at her before picking up her glass and taking a gulp.

"Zoe?"

"He's a porter, at the hospital!" Zoe told Linda, instantly laughing as she saw her eyes widen in shock.

"A porter?!" Linda had spat her drink out, "I thought they were all middle aged men?!"

"Not this one," Zoe told her, "a very gorgeous 30 year old!" She knew Linda would be even more surprised so she'd keep going!

"30?! Bloody hell Zoe, you don't do things by half do you? Well, almost half your age!" Linda was winding her up.

Zoe glared at her, what was she expecting her reaction to be, she of all people knew how unconventional the relationship was. Linda saw the look in her eyes.

"Hey, I was kidding Zo!" She tried to reassure her.

"I know, it's hard trying to explain our relationship when there's so many people ready to just laugh, it's not funny to me, I love Max and I don't care what anyone thinks!" Zoe explained.

Linda looked at her and smiled, she'd never seen her friend this happy.

They ordered lunch, by the time it arrived they'd drained the first bottle of wine, Zoe picked it up, "another one?" she asked Linda.

"You know me too well!"

"So, what's going on with you?" Zoe enquired, "boyfriend?"

"Me, God no! Working far too much to have a life! Britney and Joe also stay over quite a bit when Denise is working." Linda told her, referring to her sister and kids, the reason she'd moved back to Liverpool.

"No more wild child then?!" Zoe asked.

"Nah, I don't miss it though, I enjoy being around my family and helping out. Will you and Max think about kids?" Linda knew of Zoe's infertility.

"We've had the discussion, I told him I want one, it's just how with me not being able to." Zoe explained. "There's surrogacy or adoption, just need to work out the best option, it'd have to be someone I trusted for a surrogate though."

Linda nodded in agreement and then laughed "this is great though! Who would have thought you'd settle down? Let alone be talking about kids!"

"I know! It's all a bit surreal really but it's definitely what I want." Zoe couldn't believe it was her saying these things, she smiled, thinking about Max.

"Earth to Zoe!" Linda nudged her, "so when do I get to meet the lovely Max?"

"Why don't you come back to ours? We've got plenty of room, you can stay the night? We've got so much more to catch up, besides I've got a fridge full of wine!" Zoe told her.

Linda agreed, they'd got the bill and left the bar.

"I already feel a bit tipsy!" Zoe said.

"Me too, maybe we're getting on a bit?!" Linda joked.

"Or the four bottles of wine!" Zoe said.

It was a fifteen minute walk to Zoe's house, they talked and laughed all the way, reminiscing their antics when they worked together.

As they approached the house, Zoe spotted Max outside.

"Max!" she shouted, "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's gone seven Zoe! Are you drunk?!" Max laughed.

"Drunk, no! We only had...erm, I forgot how many it was!" Zoe stuttered.

Max looked at the blonde woman next to Zoe "You must be Linda?" he asked her.

She nodded "and you must be Max, even more handsome in real life!"

Max laughed, "come on ladies, let's go inside, I think you two need some coffee!"

Max led them inside, the two women were laughing, he looked at Zoe and smiled, it'd been a while since he'd seen her this happy after what had happened with the young girl dying.

Max ordered a takeaway, he figured Zoe and Linda would need food at some point to soak up the alcohol. He sat with them for a couple of hours before announcing he was going to bed, "early morning for me! Nice to meet you Linda, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"We won't be long Max, all this wine has made us tired I think!" Zoe kissed him.

"Get a room you too!" Linda said.

"We can if you insist!" Max replied, "I can't get enough of this woman!"

"Max!" Zoe exclaimed. He laughed as he went upstairs.

Zoe and Linda chatted for a while before heading to bed.

"Night Linda, I've had a great day, thank you, I've missed you." Zoe hugged her.

"You too mate, oh, and Max is fab, you're perfect together." Linda told her.

They went into their rooms, Zoe got into bed and looked at Max, sound asleep. "He is perfect," she thought "I'm the luckiest woman alive."

The three of them had got up early the next day, Max was making breakfast whilst Zoe made the coffee.

"Sleep ok Linda?" Max asked.

"I tried," Linda replied, "but I had something on my mind."

"What's up?" Zoe asked.

"I've been thinking, you too are so happy together and you're so right for one another, I know you haven't discussed it properly but.." Linda started.

"What are you getting at Linda?" Zoe didn't know where this was heading.

"Let me do it Zo, let me be your surrogate..."


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe looked at Max, did that just happen? Linda had offered to be their surrogate.

Zoe walked over to Linda giving her a massive hug.

"I don't know what to say, it's a lovely offer Linda but I can't put you through that, I can't put that much pressure on you." Zoe was overcome with emotion.

"Listen guys," Linda addressed the couple, "I don't expect an answer right now, I want you to think it over, properly. This isn't just a spur of the moment suggestion, I thought long and hard about it last night and did my research. I look at you two and see true love, I want to help give you the family you deserve, please tell me you'll talk about it?"

"We will, thank you Linda, we're so grateful for your offer." Max told her.

"Right I'm going to have to get going, I've got a visit to make before I head back to Liverpool." Linda told them.

"Can I give you a lift anywhere?" Zoe asked.

"No, no, you get ready for work." Linda said. "Thanks for letting me stay, and let me know as soon as you decide anything!"

"Thank you so much, I mean it, we really do appreciate your offer and we will talk about it." Zoe kissed her on the cheek.

"Make sure you do. Lovely to meet you Max, stay gorgeous!" Linda hugged him before saying her goodbyes.

"Wow, how amazing was that?" Max said to Zoe.

"I know, I can't...I don't...I just don't know what to say, this is huge. We've only just decided we want a baby and now we have someone offering to give us one." Zoe was past herself.

"I can't think about this right now, we need to get to work."

"Come on Zoe, don't stress yourself out about it, we'll go to work and discuss it tonight, ok?" Max assured her.

He didn't know how he was staying so calm, all he wanted to do was scream yes yes yes from the rooftops. He looked at Zoe, it was going to be harder for her, not ever being able to carry her own child.

They drove to work in silence, they were both thinking manically about Linda's offer but neither of them dared to say anything.

They pulled up outside the hospital and got out of the car. "I'm gonna have a fag before I start." Max said.

"Ok, I need to sort some stuff out so I'll see you later." Zoe kissed him and walked inside.

"Hey bro! How's it going?" Robyn came over to him on her way to start her shift.

"Yeah, fine." Max replied absentmindedly.

"Sure? You seem a bit, well, not Max?" Robyn asked.

He wasn't ready to go into the full story with his sister when he hadn't even done so with Zoe.

"Everything's fine, honest, just leave it yeah?" Max said.

"Ok." Robyn didn't push it. "You know where I am."

Robyn went inside, Max finished his cigarette and followed her in. He couldn't help but wonder where Zoe was and what she was thinking. He thought it best to leave her too it, it was a big decision for her, for them, would she let Linda carry their child?

Zoe was in her office and picked up the phone, it rang a couple of times before there was an answer.

"Hi, Dr Thompson? It's Zoe Hanna from the ED."

"Oh hi Zoe, how can I help?" Dr Thompson asked.

"Well it's kind of a personal matter, I wondered if you might have chance to see me at all today?" Zoe asked.

"Of course, I can probably squeeze you in around 2.30?" the doctor replied.

"That'd be great, thanks so much, see you then." Zoe hung up.

Zoe continued her morning treating patients, she'd not seen Max for a while. She felt bad about this morning, they were both a bit shell shocked by Linda's offer and didn't really know what to say. Zoe had wanted to get all the facts from Dr Thompson first before agreeing to anything. She needed to see Max, ask him to come with her.

"Tess, have you seen Max about?" Zoe asked her friend as they were looking at patient notes.

"No, not for a while actually, everything ok?" Tess replied.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing, I'm sure I'll find him." Zoe said.

She checked the time, quarter past two, "I'm going for my lunch break soon Tess, you ok down here?"

"We'll be fine, you go."

Zoe decided to check Max's "office" before she went upstairs. He wasn't there, she sighed, she would have to go alone.

She knocked on the door of Dr Thompson's office. She could see him reading through a file, her notes, she assumed.

"Come in!" The voice from inside the room said.

"Zoe, hi, how are you?" Dr Thompson asked.

"Oh you know how it is." Zoe replied.

"What can I do for you, you said it was personal?"

"Well, you've seen my notes I take it?" she asked. He nodded. "The thing is, Max, my partner, and I have been thinking about having a baby, I know I can't have one naturally and my friend has kindly offered to carry one for us. I suppose I wanted to see you and just see what the chances of it being my eggs used were? I don't know how I'd feel about using Linda's eggs and Max's sperm, I guess it wouldn't feel like anything to do with me if that makes sense?"

"Of course, it's normal that you would have these fears." Dr Thompson reassured her, "but, from what I've read, it seems it's your womb that's the problem that's why you can't fall pregnant, you have seemingly healthy eggs and I don't see why you couldn't try using them."

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you need to sit down with Max and discuss it properly, and then if you do decide to go ahead, the three of you will need to make an appointment to discuss the process." Dr Thompson told her.

"That's great, thank you," Zoe stood up, "I just needed to check the situation first, typical doctor!"

"Definitely!" Dr Thompson smiled, "good luck with whatever you decide. Zoe, I'll hopefully see you soon."

Zoe shook his hand and left the room. She got her phone out to call Max, straight to voicemail.

"Where are you Max, and what are you upto?" Zoe asked no one in particular.


	12. Chapter 12

Max was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is he?" Zoe asked out loud.

She saw Robyn and Lofty gossiping at the nurses station, "have either of you seen Max? He seems to have done a disappearing act?" Zoe asked them.

"No we haven't seen him, have we Lofty?" Robyn replied nudging Lofty.

"Not for ages." Lofty added.

"Hmm." Zoe said as she walked off.

Something wasn't right, she knew those two knew more than they were letting on, "what if something has happened, surely he'd tell her?" she thought.

"Zoe, is everything ok?" Connie had appeared by her side. "You seem a bit distracted?"

"Er yeah, everything's fine, I think." Zoe told her.

"Why don't you come to my office for a chat, I can't have you with patients when there's something quite clearly on your mind."

Zoe sighed and followed Connie reluctantly.

"Have a seat." Connie pointed at the chair.

"Why am I here?" Zoe asked.

"You look like you need someone to talk to. I know I've been a bitch and said things completely out of place but if there's anything you need?" Connie said, an almost caring tone to her voice.

"What, from you?" Zoe asked incredulously.

"Zoe, look, I may have a hard exterior and I know people call me the Ice Queen, I've heard them, but I'm trying to be better with the staff, please,give me a chance?" Connie whispered.

"Fine," Zoe said, she almost felt sorry for the woman in front of her. "I haven't seen Max all day and I know something is going on. Nobody else has seen him, his phones switched off, we had some news this morning and we didn't get a chance to talk it through, I guess I'm scared of losing him." Zoe explained.

Connie nodded. "What was the news?"

Zoe looked at her, should she be spilling her heart out to this woman, the one who came to the ED just to take her job?

"A friend of mine offered to be a surrogate for us, I didn't know what to say, I just hope I haven't scared Max off." Zoe said.

"Zoe, that's great!" Connie smiled, she was genuinely happy for her.

"I didn't tell Max that though did I? I went to see Dr Thompson upstairs earlier, I wanted to see what the chances of using my eggs was, as all I could think of was how I'd have no involvement in making a child if not. How selfish is that?"

"Zoe, that's not selfish at all, you won't get the chance to carry a child but you wanted something to hold onto right?" Connie said.

Zoe nodded "I guess."

"So what did Derwood say?" Connie asked.

"He said he didn't see a problem trying to conceive with my eggs, I'ts my inhospitable womb that's the problem!" Zoe laughed.

"Then, if that's the case, you should do it!" Connie encouraged her.

"That's what I wanted to tell Max, had he not disappeared off the face of the earth!" Zoe said.

"I'm sure that's not the case." Connie smirked at her.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Connie responded.

"Why do I get the feeling something is going on and I'm the only person who doesn't know about it?" Zoe asked her.

"Zoe, come on, your just being paranoid." Connie tried to assure her.

"I've got to go, thanks for the chat." Zoe said as she got up to leave.

"Zoe?" Connie called after her and she turned around, "follow your heart, you know what to do for the best."

Zoe shut the door behind her. She would have to find Max somehow. At the moment her phone beeped, she saw a text from Max "meet me outside the pub in five minutes."

What was he playing at? He knew she was in the middle of her shift.

She would have to go, she decided to go to a cigarette break first.

She saw Connie by reception, "just going for a quick break." Zoe told her boss.

"Take as long as you need." Connie smiled at her.

That was weird, Zoe thought, she's normally having a go at me for smoking.

Zoe went outside, she went around the back of the hospital, she didn't want to be disturbed, she needed to work out what to say to Max.

Five minutes later, she headed to outside the pub where he'd told her to meet her. He was stood outside, he smiled as she walked over to him.

"Max..." Zoe began.

He interrupted. "Please Zoe let me talk,"

She nodded.

"I know we need to talk about the baby thing and we will, not now though." Max said.

"So why are we out here?" Zoe asked.

"Well, if you'd let me finish!" Max laughed. Zoe smiled.

"The first time I saw you I wanted to be with you, everything about you was perfect, that smile, that hair, that amazing laugh, that amazing body! Eventually you gave into my obvious charm.." Zoe rolled her eyes.

Max continued "It was this very spot where you first kissed me, it was that moment I fell in love with you and knew you were the one I wanted to be with forever. We've had our ups and downs but here we are today, talking about having a family and there's nothing I want more.

We've done the whole secret thing and I know everyone knows how I feel about you, but I couldn't think of a better spot, out in the open, the spot that would always remind me of you when you were away from me, to ask you this."

"Ask me what Max? What's going on?" Zoe asked him, confusion on her face.

"This.." Max said as he bent down in front of her, "Dr Zoe Hanna, I love you more than anything in the world, you drive me crazy, you make me laugh like nobody else, you're such an inspiration to so many people, you're perfect, I know I'm not, but, will you marry me?" Max held out a box with a stunning platinum diamond ring inside.

Zoe was speechless, she couldn't speak, a single tear ran down her face, "oh Max," she tried, overcome with emotion. "Of course I will!" She bent down to him kissing him so hard he nearly fell over.

"Hey, easy tiger!" He said,pulling her up. He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Zoe gasped, "Max, it's gorgeous! This must have cost you a fortune!"

"It was actually my grandmothers, she gave it to me just before she died." Max told her. "She told me to one day give it to someone special."

"I love it!" Zoe whispered to him as she hugged him.

"I'm glad, now I think we should get back inside, it's freezing!" Max said.

They both suddenly heard clapping, they turned towards to hospital to see their colleagues and friends huddled together smiling at them.

Louise was holding a homemade banner which read 'Congratulations Max and Zoe'

Robyn ran over to them. "Congratulations guys!" she squealed. "I'm made up for you both. I'm so proud of you Max!"

"Aw, sis! Thanks!" Max hugged her.

They walked over to the rest of them, greeted by a chorus of congratulations. Zoe was showing off her engagement ring and was surprised to see Connie there in amongst them all. She went over to her.

"You knew didn't you?!" Zoe asked.

Connie winked, "Max may have mentioned it...!" she smiled at Zoe, "congratulations, I hope you have a very happy future together, you deserve it."

"Thank you Connie, it means a lot." Zoe said.

"Right team!" Connie shouted. "We have patients to treat,back inside!"

Cal groaned, "there's always one jobsworth!"

"I heard that Dr Knight!" Connie aimed at him. "And for the rest of you, a round of drinks is on me after work, I think a celebration is in order!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention please!" Charlie bellowed.

The team were all in the pub to celebrate Max and Zoe's engagement, they all stopped chatting at Charlie's request.

"I would just like to say a few words.

Max and Zoe, who would have ever thought?!" This was greeted by laughter and a roll of the eyes from Zoe.

"No, seriously, Zoe, you're like a daughter to me, it's a pleasure to see you so happy, even it if it is with Max!"

"Hey!" Max shouted, "there's nothing wrong with me, tell him Zo!"

"If you say so!" Charlie joked. "Anyway, where was I? Yes, Zoe, you mean a great deal to me and I couldn't be happier for you, you deserve your happy ever after."

Zoe smiled at him, "Thank you." She mouthed.

"And, Max! Well, what can we say about you? I'm sure there's plenty but I would just like to say, thank you, for making our Dr Hanna so happy, we've been through a lot and now she's all yours! Look after her, she's not as tough as she makes out!

I'll leave it there, I know you all want to get back to your drinks, so, ladies and gents, here's to Zoe and Max!" Charlie raised his glass, quickly followed by the others.

"Zoe and Max!" the group cheered.

Zoe stood up and hugged Charlie, "That was lovely thank you."

"It was my pleasure, make sure he looks after you." Charlie said.

"Oh he will." Zoe replied.

Max was stood at the bar, he was looking at Zoe, his Zoe. He couldn't believe from that night outside the pub they were now here. He loved this woman more than anything, she'd changed his life for the better, who knows where he would've ended up without her. He'd never do anything to hurt this woman, all he wanted to do was love her and protect her. He felt like he was living a dream.

"Think she's taken mate!" Max turned around, Lofty had come over to him.

Max laughed, "Lucky guy!"

"Tell me about it!" Lofty winked.

"Less of that!" Max laughed. "Actually, mate, I was wondering, well, how would you feel about being my best man? I know we haven't known each other years, but I'd really like it if you would be?"

Lofty was shocked, "me, are you sure?! How do you know I'd not lose the rings?!"

Max laughed again, "well, I can't be sure but life's about taking chances!"

"Wow, Max, I'd be honoured, thanks mate." Lofty told him.

"Man hug?" Max asked. They gave each other an awkward hug when Robyn approached.

"What's going on here boys?" She asked.

"This kind gent has agreed to be my best man!" Max told her.

"That's great! You'd better start practicing now Lofty!" Robyn said.

"Hey! I won't be that bad!" Lofty told her, "you can come as my plus one!" he joked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Very funny." Robyn replied.

The three of them got drinks and went over to join the others at the table. Zoe was talking to Tess.

"I can't believe it Tess, I'm engaged, again! What if I mess this up too?" she asked.

"You won't," Tess replied, "I have a funny feeling this is the one that's meant to be. Besides, I don't think Max would ever let you go, you've only got to see how he looks at you to know he's in it for the long haul. Let him be the one."

Zoe smiled. "He is, I know he is, I'm crazy about him."

"I'm glad to hear it, you may try and play it cool but I've never seen you like this with anyone before, you really love him don't you?" Tess asked.

"I really do." Zoe replied, putting her head on her friends shoulder. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend Tess."

The barman came over to the table with two bottles of champagne.

"This is from Mrs Beauchamp, she had to leave unexpectedly."

"She's trying!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, well I'm not buying it!" Cal responded to his brother.

"You wouldn't, you wish she'd buy you though!" Max said to him.

"I do not! Taylor is the only girl for me! Cal told him.

"Hmm, yeah right!" Max said.

They all laughed, Cal had got up to go to the toilet, he hated being wound up, there was something about Connie and he hadn't heard from Taylor in a few days.

A couple of hours later, Tess, Charlie and Rita had left and the bar staff were setting up for karaoke.

"Karaoke!" Lily exclaimed, "who's up for it?!"

"Count me out!" Ethan replied, "my singing voice leaves a lot to be desired!"

"I'm up for it!" Robyn told her as they both went to the bar to choose their song.

Zoe and Max were now sat together with his arm around her, when Dixie came through the door.

"Guys! I'm only just about to start my shift so I've only just heard! Congratulations!" She said to them as she hugged Zoe, "so happy for you mate."

"Thanks Dix, it means a lot." Zoe told her.

"What are those two doing?" Dixie asked as Lily and Robyn were about to sing.

"Karaoke! Robyn thinks being talented runs in the family!" Max said.

"Not without me they're not! I've still got ten minutes before I start!" Dixie rushed over to them and joined in.

"Oh, God." Zoe groaned. "They sound awful!" The girls we screeching their way through We Are Family.

"Shall we go home?" Max winked at her. "I've been thinking about unzipping that dress for at least half an hour."

"Mmm, sounds good." Zoe said before kissing him.

"Oi you too, you're still in company!" Noel told them.

"Leave them alone," Louise hit him on the arm, "they're in love, it's lovely."

"Thank you Louise." Zoe said.

"And we are actually going to make a move now, come on you." She pulled Max up.

"Under the thumb already!" Cal teased.

"I love it!" Max smirked at him.

"Bye guys! Bye ladies!" Zoe shouted over to Lily, Robyn and Dixie.

The two of them went outside, Zoe pulled Max back as he was walking and kissed him.

"I love you, Max Walker." She told him.

"I love you too, now let's get a taxi, I think it's time we had our own celebration!" Max kissed her back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi there, fiancée." Max spoke as Zoe was waking up the next morning. They both had a rare day off together.

"Oh yeah!" She smiled. "I still can't believe it."

"Are you happy Zoe?" Max asked.

"Than I've ever been." She assured him.

"Come on then, get up, I'm making breakfast!" Max told his fiancée.

"You're the best." Zoe told him as she went off to get showered.

They were having a lazy morning, Max had made them both breakfast and gone to get ready whilst Zoe checked her emails. She was about the reply to one when the doorbell rang. She was suprised to open the door to her mum and dad.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"We heard our only daughter was getting married so we thought we'd better come and meet this man, seeing as you've not mentioned him!" Mr Hanna said smiling at Zoe.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Mrs Hanna hugged her daughter.

"But how..?" Zoe asked.

Max came down the stairs, he was wearing a pair of smart jeans with a shirt and suit jacket. Zoe looked at him twice as if the question what he was wearing.

"Ah, you must be Mr and Mrs Hanna, we spoke on the phone, I'm Max." He introduced himself.

"Wait, you've spoken to them?" Zoe asked him.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd propose without asking you dad first did you?" Max replied.

Zoe smiled, she hoped he'd never stop surprising her, he was so thoughtful.

"You're not what I was expecting!" Zoe's mum said towards Max.

"Mum!" Zoe scolded.

"Zo, it's fine," Max took her hand, "Thanks! I know Mrs Hanna, everyone has that reaction but it doesn't bother me, I love your daughter, I have since the first time I laid eyes on her and I'd do anything to make her happy, to me, that's all that matters!"

Zoe's mum and dad seemed to be impressed with Max's little speech.

"Well if our Zoe is happy that's all we want too." Mrs Hanna told Max.

"See, we've got something in common already!" Max put his arm around his future mother in law, "shall we get you a cup of tea?"

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you Max." Mrs Hanna replied.

"Come on then Mrs Hanna, you can tell me all about Zoe when she was a child." Max grinned at Zoe, he was charming, there was no way around that.

"Please, call me Anne." Zoe's mum told him as he led her into the kitchen.

Zoe was left in the hallway with her Dad.

"I know what you're going to say." Zoe looked at him.

"What's that sweetheart?" Mr Hanna asked.

"That this is ridiculous, he's too young, I'm making a mistake?" Zoe questioned.

"Oh Zoe, of course I'm not going to say that. I'll admit I was surprised when some stranger called me to tell me he wanted to marry my daughter!" He laughed as he remembered the phone call. "He's definitely a character!"

"That's one word I guess!" Zoe said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner, I've only just figured out what's been in front of me this whole time."

"Don't worry about it, we just want to see you happy Zoe, we were so worried when you came to stay with us a few months ago." He told his daughter. "Then we got this phone call inviting us to see you for the day and now I can see that you are truly happy."

"Thank you Dad, Max has been so amazing, waiting for me to realise we're meant to be!" Zoe told her father.

"We better go see what they're up to! You're mother will be chewing his ear off!"

"Or the other way round!" Zoe laughed.

They both made their way to the kitchen.

"So she's always wanted to be a Doctor?" Max was asking.

"Oh,since she was about four, she used to push her friends over so that she could wipe their grazes!" Anne was telling him.

"No way!" Max laughed.

"Mum! I think that's enough!" Zoe said to her mother.

"I've been learning a lot about you!" Max teased.

"All good I hope!" Zoe looked at her mother who shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't we all go out for lunch?" Mr Hanna asked, "our treat."

"Dad, you don't have to." Zoe said.

"Let us treat you for once Zoe!"

"That sounds great Mr Hanna, thank you." Max told him.

"Call me Richard, you're going to be family now." He told Max.

"Why don't we go to that lovely looking pub we passed on the way here Richard? The Windmill was it?" Anne said to her husband.

"Yes, it's lovely there Dad." Zoe advised.

"Ok, let's go, I'll drive seeing as I see you're still driving that impractical car Zoe." Richard said.

"It's not impractical!" Zoe protested.

"You'll need to change it if you have a baby." Mrs Hanna spoke.

"That car is my baby!" Zoe ignored the comment, she'd have to tell them about Linda's offer at some point.

Lunch was going well, Max was already at ease with Zoe's parents which she appreciated, getting her parents approval was everything.

"I'll get us more drinks." Max said.

"I'll give you a hand." Mr Hanna said.

The two of them got up and Zoe spoke to her mum. "So? What do you think of him Mum?" she asked.

"My darling Zoe, he is wonderful, he clearly worships you, I couldn't be more pleased. I was shocked at first as he wasn't your usual type but that's what makes it work, always follow your heart."

"Thank you Mum." Zoe said.

"I wish I was 30 years younger, I'd have married him myself!" Anne laughed.

"Mum!" Zoe rolled her eyes at her mother before laughing.

The men returned to the table with the drinks and sat down.

"Zoe.." Mr Hanna said. "There's something we wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Richard, not now." Mrs Hanna said to her husband.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"We wanted to offer to pay for your wedding darling." Mrs Hanna told her.

"There's something else?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, we wanted to pay for your wedding and wondered if you may be able to have it soon, I want to be able to give you away and I don't know how long I'm going to be around." Mr Hanna said to his daughter.

"What do you mean Dad, what's wrong, are you ill?" Zoe questioned.

"I'm so sorry Zoe, I know it's meant to be a happy time, I so want to see you get married, the thing is, I have cancer Zoe, I'm dying."


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh dad!" Zoe cried. "I'm so sorry. What kind of cancer? How advanced is it, are you having treatment?"

"Woah, slow down Zoe, don't be getting all doctor on me, I've seen enough of them lately!" Richard said.

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's quite the bombshell." Zoe replied.

"I know sweetheart, I thought now was the time to tell you."

"How long have you known?" Zoe asked.

"A couple of months, we didn't want to worry you, we know how busy you are, we wanted to see how it was before we said anything." Richard explained.

"I'm your daughter, did you not think I deserved to know?!" Zoe asked.

"I wanted to tell you in person Zoe, it's not an easy phone call to make, I suppose I just kept putting it off. It's lung cancer, I've been having chemotherapy but they've said its spread. They've give me 12 months at a maximum." Richard had tears in his eyes, it was breaking his heart having to tell his beloved daughter he was dying.

"I need a cigarette." Zoe got up from her seat and headed outside.

"Zoe!" Anne shouted.

"I'll go." said Max giving them a comforting smile.

Max went outside, Zoe was stood in the rain, smoking. She looked at him.

"I probably should give up with that news." She pointed at her cigarette.

"Zo, are you alright?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how I'm

supposed to react, I'm a doctor, I hear bad news all the time, I give bad news all the time, I just never thought it'd happen to me. I'm supposed to make people better and yet I can't do anything." Zoe answered.

"Come here." Max pulled her into a hug. "You can be there for him and support him. We can get married as soon as you want, give him a day to remember?"

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, anything you want." Max kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Max. We'd better go back in." Zoe said.

They headed back inside, Zoe's parents still sat at the table, Richard had his head in his hands whilst Anne had her arms around him. "It'll be alright." she was saying to him.

"So," Zoe said as she approached the table, "how about a summer wedding?"

Her parents looked up. Richard beamed. "That would be wonderful." He stood up and held his only child close to him. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You will be there" Zoe said sternly. "I'm not walking down that aisle without you."

"And you won't, I promise." Richard said.

"Who's for dessert?" Max asked, trying to lighten the mood, he hated seeing Zoe sad, it broke his heart.

"Now you're talking! Man after my own heart!" Anne said.

"Mother! If I didn't know better I'd think you were after my handsome porter!" Zoe laughed.

"Porter?!" Anne and Richard said simultaneously.

Max looked at Zoe and they both laughed.

"Oh yeah, did I not mention that?!" Max asked.

"What does it matter, life's too short to worry about money, status, anything!" Richard said.

"Tell Zoe that!" Max said "she was terrified of people finding out she was with a lowly porter!"

"I was not!" Zoe punched his arm playfully. "It wasn't that, it was, oh, you know what, never mind!" She gave up.

After eating dessert and paying the bill, they left the restaurant.

"Shall we get you kids home? We'll have to head back now." Richard asked.

"Actually dad, I think we might walk if that's ok?" Zoe told him. "I need the fresh air."

"Ok sweetheart if you're sure." He gave her a hug. "It's been lovely to see you, I'm sorry about the bad news but let's not dwell on it, let's focus on the wedding, only think of the happy things." Richard said.

"Ok Dad, anything for you." Zoe told him.

"Max, it's been great to meet you, I can see how much you adore Zoe and I couldn't ask for anything more from a son in law." Richard held out his hand, Max shook it.

"It's been great to finally meet you both, you can see where Zoe gets her looks from!" Max said, winking at her

mother.

"Oh Max! You are a charmer!" Anne grinned.

"I've been told! I only have eyes for this one though!" Max winked at his fiancée.

"Bye Mum." Zoe embraced her mother, kissing her cheek. "See you soon."

They said their goodbyes and Max and Zoe started the walk home.

"Regretting those heels yet?!" Max asked.

"Not at all!" Zoe replied. "These are part of who I am, I can't give into them!"

"Women! I'll never understand them!" Max laughed.

"You can talk!" Zoe jabbed Max in the ribs, "what's with the outfit today?!"

Max gave her a shy smile. "I didn't want your parents to think I was a scruffy student type, I wanted to make a good impression. It was important for them to like me, I wanted to make you proud."

"Oh Max, you didn't have to dress up for them, they love you for you, like I do, not for what you're wearing!" Zoe told him. "Thank you for inviting them

today, I've had a lovely day, despite everything, I really don't see them as much as I should."

"It was lovely to meet them, they're great people." Max told her.

"They are, I just hope dads going to make the wedding Max." Zoe said.

"Hey, he will. He said so didn't he?" Max assured her.

"I know, I know but.." Zoe started.

"Zoe, he told you, focus on the wedding, nothing else matters for now! It'll be hard not to think about the cancer but we're going to make this the best wedding ever!" Max to her.

"You're right, let's get it sorted, I can't wait to be your wife." Zoe said.

"You don't know how much I love the sound of that!" Max told her.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it?" Zoe asked.

They arrived home soon after. Zoe took off her shoes "aahh that feels so good!" she said.

"I thought you didn't suffer?!" Max teased.

"I'm not!" Zoe claimed.

"Whatever you say!" Max said. "Go sit down, I'll make you a coffee."

Zoe did as she was told. Max went into the kitchen, still slightly unsure how to properly use this fancy coffee machine Zoe had insisted on, he didn't know what was wrong with the stuff out of a jar!

He muddled his way through the process and took Zoe's into the living room. He smiled when he got there, she was fast asleep on the sofa. She was so beautiful. He went to find a blanket and covered her with it. "I love you Mrs Walker." He whispered.

He loved the sound of it, he couldn't wait until she had his name.


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe woke up on the sofa.

"Oh god, what time is it? I'm going to be late!" She cried.

"Zoe calm down, it's nearly four in the afternoon! You had a nap." Max explained.

"A nap?!" She couldn't believe it. "I don't do naps!"

"Well you must have been tired sleeping beauty!" Max was winding her up.

"So it's still our day off?" Zoe asked.

"It sure is, what do you want to do with the rest of the day?" Max asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something Max. I forgot about it with everything going on today, I went to see Dr Thompson yesterday, he's the fertility doctor at Holby?" Zoe explained.

"How come?" Max asked.

"I wanted to speak to him, see if I could use my eggs if we decided to take up Linda's offer." Zoe told him. "I tried to find you but you were awol, I now know why!" She smiled, glancing at her engagement ring.

"And, what did he say?" Max enquired.

"He said he didn't see why not! My womb is the reason I can't carry a child, not my eggs." She told him.

"Zoe that's brilliant!" Max told her.

"I know, but after today, I want to get married first." Zoe responded. "I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is! I want marriage and kids, I don't care what order we do them in!" Max said.

"Have you got any ideas about the wedding Max?" Zoe asked him.

"I don't care Zo, as long as I'm marrying you, it could be in a field pouring down with rain, it wouldn't matter."

"Oh Max, why couldn't I have met you ten years ago, life would've been so much different!" Zoe sighed.

"When I was 20?! You'd never have looked twice at me then!" Max laughed.

"Hmm, that's probably true!" Zoe smiled.

"Why don't we have a look at venues now? No time like the present eh?" Max asked.

"Yeah, why not." Zoe said. "I don't want somewhere fancy though, I just want a quiet wedding with our closest friends and family."

"Will you be wearing your scrubs too?!" Max teased.

"If that's what you want..." Zoe winked.

"You wear whatever you want, you'll still look amazing!" Max complimented her. He got out the iPad and searched wedding venues in the Holby area.

Max laughed. "What?" Zoe asked.

"How about The Dorbank?" He asked.

"The Dorbank?!" Zoe asked. "Where we were living?!"

"Yep, they do weddings, it's ideal Zoe, they've got everything we would need and the room is perfect, look." He showed her the pictures.

"It's perfect Max! Somewhere that has meaning for us too!"

"Shall I give them a call? See if they can see us?" Max asked.

"Yes! Do it now!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Are you getting excited about something Dr Hanna?!" Max quizzed her.

"It's about time I had something to get excited about!" Zoe replied.

"I agree." Max kissed her.

"Max! Do it now!" Zoe told him.

Max picked up his phone and called the hotel. "Hello, my name is Max Walker, my fiancée and I have been looking for a wedding venue and wondered if we could come and have a look and check your availability please?"

"Uh huh, ok, yeah that's great, we shall see you then, thanks very much."

"What did they say?" Zoe asked.

"They asked if we could go this evening? Someone is there until six and they had no appointments for the rest of the day?" Max told her.

"That's brilliant! What are we waiting for?" Zoe asked.

"Wait! Before we go, there's something I want to say.." Max said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

Max kissed her passionately, they ended up on the sofa. "Just that!" He said.

"Come on you!" Zoe said as she got dressed. "Let's do this!"

It was a fifteen minute drive to the hotel, it held happy memories for them, they'd been there before they bought the house spending time together when they'd had nowhere else to go.

"Hi," Zoe said to the girl on reception, "we've come to see about having a wedding here?"

"Ok, I'll call Sarah, she's the wedding coordinator,"the girl said, "if you want to take a seat."

An older woman soon approached them, "Hello, I'm Sarah, I'll be showing you around, answering any questions you may have."

Zoe and Max smiled at each other as

Sarah showed them the room where the ceremony would be held and later turned into the reception area.

"I love it." Zoe whispered to Max.

"Me too." Max replied.

"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked.

"It's wonderful." Zoe replied.

"When were you thinking of having the wedding?" Sarah asked them.

"We didn't really have a date, just sometime soon, it's been a bit of a whirlwind!" Zoe explained.

Sarah smiled, "aw that's lovely. The thing is, we are fully booked for the next nine months, the only free date I have is May 16th otherwise it would be next year."

"May 16th?!" Max exclaimed, "that's in four weeks?!"

"I know, I'm sorry, we've been inundated with weddings since we upgraded as a wedding venue." Sarah told them.

"Can you give us a minute?" Zoe asked Sarah.

"Of course, I'll wait in reception for you." Sarah responded.

"Max," Zoe took his hand. "I know it's soon but I can't take the risk of my dad not being there. If we are going to get married anyway, what does it matter when it is?"

"I know Zo, but it's a lot of organising, you're so busy at work when will you have time to think about the wedding?" Max asked her.

"You've obviously never seen me on a mission! We can do it! You know you want to?" Zoe winked.

"Of course I do, I'd marry you tomorrow!" Max told her, "ok, if it's what you want, let's go tell the lady."

"Thank you so much Max, this means the world to me." Zoe kissed him, "I love you."

"You'd better! There's no one else I'd marry with four weeks planning!"


	17. Chapter 17

Max woke up to see a light coming from somewhere. Zoe, she was on her phone.

"Zo, what are you doing?! It's the middle of the night?" He asked.

"I'm making a list." Zoe answered. "For the wedding."

He looked at his phone. "It's 1.20am! It's not going to be ideal if you're too tired to get married is it?!"

"I'll be fine Max, we need to start planning asap." Zoe told him.

"You, woman, are crazy." Max took her phone off her.

"Hey! I need that!" Zoe jabbed him.

"No, you don't, you need to sleep, this can wait." Max said, since when was he the sensible one out of the two?

"Fine," Zoe sighed, "I was getting along nicely until you woke up!"

"Sleep, now!" Max ordered.

Zoe turned over, disgruntled, she knew he was right. She was going to ask Connie for a couple of days off to arrange the wedding, that way it would all be sorted instead of trying to organise it around 12 hour shifts.

"So I thought we could just announce the wedding at work? Save on invites?" Max told Zoe on their way to work.

"Max! I want to do this properly, this is going to be my only wedding, it'll be small but I still want it to be right." Zoe said.

"Ok, whatever you want! Well how about we tell them when it is and then send them an official invite? It's only four weeks, they may have plans." Max reasoned.

"Fine." Zoe said. "What about your parents? I haven't even met them?"

"Believe me, you're not missing out. I don't speak to my real dad and Robyns dad has been hopeless to us both, I don't think she'd want him there."

"Well what about your mum?" Zoe asked.

"We're not really on the best of terms, I guess I'll mention it though." Max said.

"You'll mention it?! The biggest day of your life and you'll mention it?!" Zoe cried.

"Zoe, please just leave it yeah?" Max asked quietly.

She said nothing, she couldn't help but feel for him, she'd had a great relationship with her parents, she couldn't imagine not having much to do with them.

They arrived at work and headed off their separate ways. Zoe went straight to Connie's office.

"Zoe, morning, what can I do for you?" Connie asked.

"I wondered if I could gather the staff together, I've just got a quick announcement about the wedding?" Zoe asked.

"Well as long as it is quick." Connie replied.

"Also, would it be possible to have a couple of days off next week? The wedding is in four weeks and I really need to get on with it?" Zoe said.

"Wow you don't want much do you?" Connie said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I need everything to be perfect though." Zoe told her.

"Is everything ok Zoe?" Connie asked, sensing the urgency in Zoe's voice.

"Yes, well no, well not really. My dad has being diagnosed with terminal cancer and I really need him to be at the wedding, this is for him too."

"Zoe, I'm sorry. Of course, take a couple of days at the beginning of next week. I know how important it is to have your father there." Connie thought about her own father, she missed him dreadfully.

"Thanks, you will be coming to the wedding won't you?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't think I'd be invited." Connie said.

"I think it's time to put the past behind us, weddings are happy occasions, I'd like you to be there." Zoe said.

"Thank you Zoe, now you'd better make your announcement now, patients are waiting to be seen!" Connie smiled, she didn't want Zoe to see how grateful she was for the invite.

Max had gathered their closest friends in the staff room, Zoe was last in the room and walked over to Max.

"Where have you been?" Max asked.

"Ssh!" Zoe said, "just talking to Connie."

"What's going on guys?" Robyn asked.

"Ah, Robyn, yes, the reason you are here," Max addressed, "well, lovely people of Holby, Zoe and I have booked the wedding and we wanted to let you all know."

"You will all get official invites but Max wanted to ensure your social/working calendars were free that day!" Zoe added.

"Correct," Max smiled to Zoe, "oh yeah, we should add the wedding is in four weeks!"

"Four weeks?! How am I going to find something to wear in four weeks?!" Robyn cried.

"We'd better get back to work." Zoe told the room, "we just wanted to give you the heads up!"

"That's great Zoe." Charlie to told her as the team dispersed. "Look forward to it"

Tess came over, "four weeks Zoe, you do know what you're letting yourself i for?" she asked.

"Oh I know Tess, am I being unrealistic? Can it really be done in four weeks?" Zoe asked.

"Of course, you can do anything you put your mind to. If you need anything just let me know." Tess offered.

"Thanks Tess." Zoe said as they both left the staff room. Zoe headed towards reception when she heard raised voices.

"I'm looking for Max Walker!" a woman in her mid fifties was shouting at Noel.

"If you could just calm down, I will find him for you." Noel was saying.

"I don't need to calm down, find my son now!" the woman said.

Zoe was shocked, this was Max's mum? Should she go over?

Max strolled through reception unaware of the woman trying to locate him.

"Hey Max!" Noel shouted. "There's a lady here wanting to see you."

"Tell her I'm taken!" Max laughed.

"Max!" A woman's voice said, he turned around.

"Oh not now!" He said under his breath.

"You send your own mother a text message to say you're getting married?!" The woman said.

"Mum, look.." Max started.

"I thought I'd better come down here and see who this tart is, rich is she? Someone else you can scrounge off?"

Max grabbed his mum by the arm and dragged her outside. Zoe followed behind hoping not to be seen.

"What are you playing at?" Max asked. "Why are you even here? You won't ruin my life again, do you hear me?"

"Come on Max who is she? It'd be just like you to fall on your feet, you're a loser Max, does she know that? Does she even know you're a trolley pusher or have you made up some elaborate job to make yourself look better?" His mother was pushing him.

"Oh, I know full well what he does." Max and his mum turned towards to voice, Zoe.

"Who the hell are you?" Max's mum asked.

"Me?" Zoe asked, "I'm the rich tart that your son is so called scrounging off."

"Her?" The woman asked Max, "you've really done well there soon, you're going up in my estimations as we speak."

"Now you listen to me." Zoe began.

"Zoe, don't." Max interrupted. Zoe waved him away.

"I don't know anything about you Mrs Miller, but what I do know is, you know nothing about Max and I and quite frankly, from the way you spoke to Max, you don't deserve to. Max is not perfect and I assure you there will be stuff about his past that I don't know about, but he is making something of his life, we are making a life together, you may not like it and I don't care, I will not have you talking to him or about me like that. You clearly know nothing about Max but you're determined to cling on to that bitterness there is between you. Do you not think he was trying to call a truce between you inviting you to the wedding? Now, we are on hospital grounds and we are in the middle of a shift, I suggest you leave, I don't know what's happened between you and it's none of my business but I couldn't not have him in my life and it beggars belief that you could." Zoe breathed after her rant.

"You know nothing love, give it time." Max's mum smirked as she walked away. "See you son."

Max was walking towards the ED. "Max!" Zoe shouted after him, "are you alright?"

"I told you to leave it Zoe! I don't need you fighting my battles!" Max replied as he stormed into the hospital.

Zoe ran her hands through her hair. What had she done? Why did she have to get involved? She'd only made things worse.


	18. Chapter 18

Zoe went back inside the ED.

"Zoe, what's going on?" Robyn asked as she made her way to cubicles.

"I have no idea Robyn, Max's mum turned up mouthing off and now Max isn't talking to me."

"She was here? Diane?" Robyn asked.

"Well there wasn't time for formal introductions Robyn."

"Oh god Zoe. Max and his mum fell out years ago, she threw him out and they've barely spoken since." Robyn told her.

"I didn't know." Zoe said.

"He doesn't talk about it, he doesn't want anyone to see how much it hurt him. He'll come round, you'll see." Robyn advised her.

"Dr Hanna!" Lily shouted. "Dixie has just called through, patient on the way in, stabbing."

"Ok, thanks Lily, can we make sure there's space in Resus?" Zoe told her.

"Of course Dr Hanna." Lily replied.

Zoe made her way to the entrance to greet the ambulance.

"Ok Zo, patient was attacked in a corner shop, trying to stop a robbery onlookers said. She's got no ID and no one in the shop recognised her. She's bleeding from the abdomen." Dixie told her.

"Let me off here!" The woman was struggling trying to get off the trolley.

Zoe looked down and instantly recognised her patient.

"Now listen to me, Diane, I believe? You need to stay calm, you're losing a lot of bloody and trying to move is not helping do you understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Diane said. "Get away from me!"

"Look love," Dixie said sternly as they approached Resus, "I don't know how you two know each other but Dr Hanna needs to treat you, unless you want to bleed out?"

Diane nodded.

"Good, now let's get her on the bed, on three..." Dixie instructed.

"Cheers Dix." Zoe said.

"Diane? Is that you? What's happened?" Robyn had entered the room.

"Robyn, you can't be involved in this one, you know that." Zoe told her.

"What about you?" Robyn enquired.

"I don't know this woman Robyn, ok?" Zoe looked at her hoping she would sense her tone, she needed to save Max's mum.

"I need you to find Max, he needs to know what's happening." Zoe told her.

"Ok we need to cross match six units..." Zoe was informing the nurses as Robyn left the room.

Robyn tried ringing Max but it was going to voicemail. He could be anywhere in the hospital.

"Louise have you seen Max?" She asked at reception.

"Gone walkabout again has he?" Louise asked.

"Have you seen him?!" Robyn asked again.

"He was taking a patient to CT last I saw him." Louise told her.

Robyn rushed along the corridor to CT, she opened a door to run straight into Max.

"Woah, slow down, what are you doing?!" Max asked.

"Max," Robyn was breathless, "you need to... Resus..your mum."

"What? What's happened?" Max was worried.

"She's been stabbed, trying to stop a robbery." Robyn explained. "Zoe's treating her, she had a massive bleed, you need to go."

"She doesn't need me and I don't need her, she's told me exactly what she thinks about me, why should I care?" Max asked his sister.

"Because you do care, whether you like it or not she's your mum and she needs someone right now. You're both as stubborn as each other. Please Max, I'll come with you."

Max relented, "Fine, I'm doing this for you, ok?"

Robyn breathed a sigh of relief, if anything happened to Diane, Max wouldn't forgive himself no matter how much he pretended otherwise.

"Zoe where is she?" Robyn asked looking at the empty space in Resus.

Zoe saw Max and gave him a reassuring look. "The surgeons have taken her to theatre, she lost quite a lot of blood and sustained a large tear to the abdomen which needs repairing. Hopefully there's no serious damage."

"Thank god." Robyn said. "I need to go but let me know as soon as she's out of theatre."

"Will do." Zoe said. She turned to Max.

"Max I'm so sorry, I should never have said those things to your mum, I couldn't bear her slagging you off like that, I just couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth."

"Hey, it's ok." Max gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gone off at you like I did, I never told you about her and I should have, I was embarrassed. You're mum and dad are great and well, that's mine."

"Don't be daft, nobody talks to you like that " Zoe told him.

"I guess that's why your Spider-Man and I'm Mary Jane?" Max laughed.

"Max, I know you can fight your own battles, I just jumped into defence mode." Zoe said.

"I suppose that means you love me then?" Max asked with a wink.

"Well...!" Zoe smiled. "If better go, I'll let you know as soon as you're mum is back from theatre."

"Thanks Zo, thanks for saving her." Max said.

"Max, I'm a doctor, I don't have a choice! Besides,would you have wanted Connie or Dylan dealing with her mouthiness?!"

"That's a good point. Love you Zo." Max kissed her.

"Love you too." Zoe replied.

An couple of hours later Diane was brought back down, Zoe was there when she arrived.

"Max? Where's Max?" She asked immediately.

"Diane, relax, you've just had surgery. I need you to stay calm." Zoe advised.

"I need to see him, I need him to know how sorry I am." Diane pleaded.

"Ok, I'll see if I can find him." Zoe told her.

She went outside, "Max?" She asked Noel.

"Just gone outside for a break." Noel told her.

Zoe went outside and found Max in his usual spot.

"She's back Max, she's been asking to see you. Do you want to see her?" Zoe asked.

Max took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah I do."


	19. Chapter 19

"Just remember she's had surgery, I need you to keep calm and not get her agitated, ok? she comes first as a patient." Zoe told Max as she led him into Resus.

Max agreed.

"Diane?" Zoe asked. "I've got someone here to see you."

Diane looked up to see her son. "Max, oh Max..." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm so so sorry, for everything.

"Hey." Max said taking her hand.

"I'll leave you too it." Zoe said.

"Wait," Diane called. "Thank you Dr Hanna, for helping me."

"Just doing my job." Zoe replied.

"I know but you didn't have to, not after this morning, I'm sorry to you too." Diane said.

Zoe gave her a nod,"I'll be back soon." She knew this wasn't about her now, Max had to sort things with his mum, she would have to put to the back of her mind the comments Diane had made about Max.

"Been playing the big I am then Mum?" Max asked.

"Something like that." Diane smiled at her son, she'd missed him. She knew she was holding onto their falling out avoid the fact, it hurt less.

"Max, I'm so sorry, I've been a terrible mum, I should have stood by you when you needed me, I guess that's why I did what I did today. I needed to help somebody as I'd let you down so badly when you needed my help."

"Mum, don't. I treated you just as badly, I should have talked to you, maybe then I wouldn't have gone off the rails." Max told her.

"Oh, my boy, I love you. I don't want to waste anymore time, I've realised that today when I thought I was a gonner. Seeing you with Dr Hanna, I've missed so much in these past five years."

"That's for sure. I'm doing something with my life now Mum, what I do matters, I met this amazing woman and she makes me a better person, I've never known anything like it." Max told his mum.

Diane smiled, this was her son and she was proud. He'd turned his life around, he'd been involved with the wrong crowd, couldn't get a job, borrowed money from the wrong people and stolen from his mum to pay them back. She knew Max was ashamed of that part of his life and that had made him who he was today. Robyn had never known the full story and it would remain that way.

"So, Dr Hanna eh?" Diane asked. "Strong independent woman like her, what's she doing with you?"

Max laughed. "I ask myself that same question every day, I remind myself how lucky I am she's with me."

"Now you listen to me Max, she may be a doctor and earn a lot more money than you but take that out of the equation, you're two people, it doesn't matter what you do or how you perceive your status or whatever, If you love each other which she clearly does, she's got a mouth on her hasn't she?! You should never believe that you aren't equal because you absolutely are."

"Wow, you'd get on well you two!" Max said. "And Zoe is obviously lucky to wake up to this handsome face every morning!"

Diane laughed, this is what she'd dreamt of for her son, his happiness.

Zoe came back into the room.

"How you doing?" She asked Diane.

"Bit sore but I'll be back at Bingo in no time!" Diane replied.

Zoe laughed, this must be where Max gets it from.

"We've got a bed for you upstairs now so the porters will take you up.

Max I've agreed that you can go up and stay with her as long as you need." She told them.

"Thanks Zo, I'm just going to grab my jacket, I'll be back in a second mum." Max told her and got up.

Diane looked at Zoe. "He's besotted with you, please don't hurt him." She told her.

Zoe nodded and spoke. "There's no chance of that. And if you hurt him again, it'll be the last time you see him."

Diane nodded, they both smiled, they had a mutual understanding, both protecting the man they both loved.

"Right, let's go shall we?" Max asked as he came through the doors, "Robyn is going to pop up when she finishes."

"Take care Diane, I'll see you soon," Zoe said, "shall I put you down for the wedding?"

Diane smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of weeks later and the wedding was drawing close, the dress had been bought, Robyn and Linda had been asked to be bridesmaids, Zoe had let them choose their own dresses, they'd picked out a chiffon royal blue number. Max had sorted his and Lofty's suits. Charlie and Tess were doing a joint reading during the ceremony and the flowers had been chosen.

Zoe was stressing about guests and table plans.

"Do we even need a table plan?" Max had asked innocently.

"You'd better be kidding me Max! Of course we do, do you think I'm doing this for the good of my health?!" Zoe responded.

"Woah, calm down, everything will be fine, don't worry about it." Max said.

"You don't get it do you? This is meant to be our wedding Max, why aren't you bothered about it?" Zoe asked.

"That's unfair Zoe and you know it." Max told her.

Zoe held her head in her hands. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just thinking maybe it was too ambitious organising a wedding in four weeks."

"Listen to me," Max took her hand, "it's going to be ok, as long as you and I get married, that's all that matters, do you understand?" Zoe nodded.

"I didn't ask you to marry me so you could stress out over flower arrangements and who's sitting with who, I asked you because I wanted us to be together forever, isn't that what's important?" Max asked.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just want it to be perfect." Zoe said.

"And it will be." Max told her. "Now, I've got you something."

"Max! You don't need to keep buying me things." Zoe said.

"Don't get too excited, It's just something to help with the wedding stress." He handed her a family size chocolate bar.

"Oh Max! You know me so well! This is amazing thank you." Zoe said appreciatively.

"Anything for you." He kissed the top of her head.

Zoe's phone rang. It was her mum.

"Hello, mum? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh sweetheart, it's your father, he's been admitted to hospital, he's taken a turn for the worst." Zoe's mum told her.

"But he can't! What about the wedding? I need him there!" Zoe cried.

"Zoe, he's tough, that's where you get it from, he's still determined he's going to be walking you down that aisle no matter what." Her mum said.

"I really hope so, I'm going to come up and see him." Zoe told her mum.

"Ok darling, I want you to be prepared though, he's very weak."

"Mum, I'll be fine I'm a doctor, I see these things all the time." Zoe told her.

"Yes but not your own father, I'm just saying, you'll be shocked how quickly he's deteriorated."

"Ok mum, I'll see you soon." Zoe hung up.

How had he got so bad? She'd been in regular contact, had they been hiding his true condition from her?

"What's the matter?" Max asked.

"It's dad, they've taken him into hospital, I need to go up there." Zoe replied.

"Ok, shall I come with you?" Max asked, concerned.

"No, I'll be fine, you need to go to work, can't have Connie on your back." Zoe told him.

"I guess, drive carefully, I know what you're like." Max aimed at Zoe.

"I will, I'll see you later."

Zoe went to change before setting off, it was going to be a long drive.

All the way to Liverpool she could only think about her father, the only man that had been a constant present in her life, how he'd told her what she needed to do with her life when she'd left Holby and how he wasn't going to be around much longer. A tear rolled from her eye which she immediately wiped away.

"Pull yourself together Zoe." She told herself.

After a three and a half hour drive Zoe pulled up outside the hospital. It was so much bigger than Holby, it had been so long since she'd stepped foot in another hospital. As she entered the main building she looked around for directions to the ward, this hospital she didn't know like the back of her hand.

Zoe headed up the stairs and approached the ward. She went over to the nurses, "Excuse me? I'm looking for Richard Hanna? I'm his daughter."

"Oh you must be Zoe?" A blonde nurse asked.

"Erm,yeah." Zoe replied.

"He talks about you all of the time, he's so proud of you," the nurse told her, "he's in room four."

"Thank you." Zoe said and went to the room, her dad was in the end bed. She rushed over, tears in her eyes as she saw him.

"Oh dad." She cried. Her dad was laid down, what used to be a full face was now so gaunt, his body was skin and bone.

"Now now, none of those tears!" Richard said. "I don't want any sadness ok?"

Zoe nodded. "Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"Because for the first time in your life Zoe, you are genuinely happy, we didn't want you to be worrying about me when you should be concentrating on your life now." Richard told her with a smile.

"Are you in pain? I should speak to a doctor." Zoe said.

"Don't you dare, just for today you're not a doctor, you're my daughter. I can tell you what you need to know. I can tell you I avoided going to a doctor at all costs and its probably my own fault I didn't seek treatment sooner. It was too late when I found out and now it's spreading rapidly, I am in pain but more so because of my reluctance to see a doctor and the effect it's having on you and your mother." Richard said sadly.

Zoe had never seen him like this, he'd been the happy go lucky, positive influence in her life. Much like Max was now.

"I may not have long left but I don't want to spend my last days in this place, I want to make it up to you by giving you away on your wedding day, my body may be giving up on me but I am not giving up on my body."

The tears returned for Zoe, this time she couldn't stop. He would never stop fighting unless until it was over, he wanted his last memory to be his daughters wedding, she desperately hoped it would be.


	21. Chapter 21

Zoe had been feeling under the weather and felt sick, she'd put it down to the stress of the wedding and her dad being so ill, the wedding was next week and she couldn't wait. She lay awake and felt a sudden urge

to be sick. The nerves are starting already, she thought to herself.

On her return from the bathroom she found Max lying awake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"It's ok, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just felt a bit queasy, I think the stress and nerves are starting to get to me." Zoe told him.

"Worried about tonight?!" Max asked.

"Should I be?" Zoe replied. Tonight was their joint stag and hen do. They'd decided with the wedding being so small they wouldn't do proper nights out so they were going out after work for a meal with their closest friends.

"I can't imagine it being too raucous, can you? I can't see Charlie leading us astray into a strip club!"

Max laughed.

"Are you sure you're alright with this Max? I'm sure you'd have preferred a

full on night on the lash!" Zoe asked him.

"Zoe, we've been through this, I can do that anytime, I've grown up a lot, I can do civilised too!"

"Are you saying I'm dull?!" Zoe asked.

"I would never say you were dull Dr Hanna." Max winked.

"Ha ha, come on we'd better get ready for work, don't forget your stuff for tonight." Zoe said.

"I won't, I've even bought a new shirt just for the occasion!" Max told her.

"Wow, you have gone all out, will you be combing your hair too?!" Zoe teased.

"I'll have you know, the bed head look is in." Max laughed.

The shift at work was pretty uneventful, a number of fractured bones keeping Max busy to and from

X-ray, a child with a popcorn kernel stuck in his ear, the usual minor injuries. The staff were more looking forward to this evenings night out.

They'd all agreed to head into town together.

Max, Lofty, Cal, Ethan, Mac and Noel were in reception.

"Come on lads, let's get this party started, pint before we head into town, the girls are gonna be ages getting ready?" Cal encouraged.

"I dunno." Max hesitated.

"Max! You've got one week of freedom left, use it wisely my man!" Cal said.

"Go on then! Someone better let the girls know." Max said.

"I'll text Robyn." Lofty offered.

"Hey, Charlie," Cal shouted, seeing Charlie come into reception, "fancy a quick pint before heading into town?"

"Er, yeah why not." He replied.

"Excellent, first round on Ethan!" Cal put his arm round his younger brother, Ethan rolled his eyes as they walked out of the hospital.

Zoe, Robyn, Tess, Lily and Rita were

all in the toilets getting ready, Zoe was doing her makeup in the mirror when she felt dizzy and felt herself begin to fall.

"Woah, Zoe are you ok?" Tess asked as she rushed to her side, foreseeing what was happening.

Zoe looked at her and laughed, "yeah, sorry Tess! I haven't eaten anything all day, I missed lunch so just feeling a bit lightheaded."

"Well make sure you eat before you have anything to drink tonight." Tess told her.

"I will, thank you." Zoe said, "right I'm going to get changed and then I'm ready." She told the group.

Zoe went into the cubicle, she couldn't believe she'd nearly fainted in front of her friends, what was that about? She came out wearing a deep purple, one shoulder, knee length dress, she'd bought it especially for tonight and it had cost her a small fortune.

"Aw Zoe, you look stunning!" Rita told her.

"You really do," Robyn said, "just one thing missing!"

"What?" Zoe asked.

"This!" Robyn said as she pulled out a pink sash with 'Bride to be' written on it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zoe exclaimed. "Do you know how much this dress cost me? I can't wear that over it!"

"Come on Zo..!" Dixie had entered the room to see what was taking so long, "you only do it once, it's gotta be done properly!"

Zoe glared at Dixie, "I thought you'd be on my side!" Dixie laughed before unzipping her jacket to reveal her own sash with 'Hen Party' on.

Zoe had to laugh, they'd all got their own sash, she'd do it seeing as they'd put in the effort.

They all left the toilets and left the hospital, they bumped into Connie on the way out. "Have fun." She told them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Zoe asked.

"Thank you, but no, I have paperwork to catch up on." Connie replied.

The girls made their way to the pub, the lads were doing shots at the bar.

"I thought this was meant to be civilised?!" Zoe asked.

"Come on Zoe, let your hair down! You've had a lot to deal with, just try and forget for one night." Tess told her and they both went towards the bar. Max turned around to see them.

"Wow..." He looked at Zoe. "You look...,wow." He was speechless, she looked amazing, he was the luckiest guy alive.

"Put your tongue away Max!" Cal told him.

"I can't!" Max replied. "I'm stood in front of the most beautiful woman in the room, and, she's marrying me!"

"Aw.." Came a chorus of admiration from the women that had surrounded the bar.

"Look what you've done Max, you've got women falling at your feet!" Zoe said smiling.

"There's only one woman for me!" Max kissed Zoe.

"Ok I think it's time we made a move!" Charlie shouted, leading them all from the pub, "the taxis are here!"

They all split into taxis and made their way to the restaurant. Max took Zoe's hand helping her out of the taxi.

"Thank you kind sir." She smiled.

"You are absolutely more than welcome!" Max said. "By the way, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you, that dress is mind blowing."

Zoe had a glint in her eye and leant in towards him, "play your cards right,

Mr Walker." She walked towards the restaurant.

"Ooh you tease!" Max told her.

They approached the restaurant, Zoe headed towards the bar. "Hi, I've got a reservation under the name of Zoe Hanna?" she asked.

"Ok, I'll just have a look." The girl behind the bar told her. She looked at the reservation list, "I'm afraid there's no booking under that name."

"What do you mean no booking?"

Zoe asked, "I've called three times to confirm this table!"

"I'm sorry madam, I don't know what to say. How many was it for?" The girl asked apologetically.

"It was for 15." Zoe told her.

"Ok, I'll have to see what I can do, as there's a few of you you won't be able to stay around this bar, there's a private room, just to your right, if you want to wait in there until a table becomes available?" The girl said.

Zoe turned around. "Unbelievable!" She said agitated, this was the last thing she needed.

"Come on babe, we'll go where she said, I'm sure it won't be long." Max said taking her hand.

Max and Zoe led the others to the private room and opened the door.

"SUPRISE!" Linda was stood in the room by herself. The room was decorated and food on the tables around the room, a dance floor in the middle.

"You didn't think we'd let you get away without a proper send off into married life did you?!" Linda asked them both.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zoe laughed, she turned to the people behind her, "did you all know about this?!"

Everyone nodded. Max laughed, "I guess we'd better make the most of it!"


	22. Chapter 22

The party was in full flow. The restaurant has been in on the surprise, Zoe was shocked nobody had managed to let slip, there were plenty of people around them who couldn't keep a secret.

She still wasn't feeling great, she'd managed to get something to eat but the glass of wine she'd been given didn't go down well. A bug was the last thing she needed right now.

"Hey Zo, are you having fun?" Linda asked her.

"I'm having a great time, thank you for all this." Zoe hugged her.

"Just fulfilling our bridesmaid duties! Robyn had the initial idea." Linda told her.

"How you feeling about the wedding?" Linda asked.

"I can't wait." Zoe said smiling.

"Aw that's great Zo, you're so good together, I can't wait for it, I just want you to know, my offer is still there whenever you decide." Linda said.

Zoe went quiet.

"What's the matter, have you changed your mind?" Linda asked.

"Oh no, not at all." Zoe told her. She'd wanted to avoid this conversation, she was confused about something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

On the other side of the room,Max was making the most of people buying him drinks. One of the waitresses seemed to have taken a shine to him, she was chatting to him when he suddenly recognised her.

"Don't I know you?" He asked.

"I was wondering how long it'd take. I'm Amy, I was in the hospital a few weeks ago." She smiled at him seductively. "You look even better out of uniform, let me know if there's anything you need." She walked away, not before grabbing his bum.

"Max! What the hell was that?!" Robyn had seen the incident. Luckily Zoe had been engrossed in conversation and hadn't noticed.

"She was in the ED a few weeks ago, she was flirting with me then, I've told her before I'm not interested." Max told his sister, "I must just be irresistible to her!" He laughed.

"Well just keep her out of Zoe's way, she won't be happy." Robyn told him.

"Zoe's not the jealous type Robyn, she'll think it's funny." Max said, "I'm just going out for a smoke."

Max went outside the restaurant and lit his cigarette. He was soon joined by someone. It was Amy.

"Are you following me?" Max asked.

"Maybe." Amy winked.

"Amy, please, I'm getting married." Max told her.

"So? Enjoy yourself whilst you can!" She told him, moving closer to him, "you know you want to."

"No Amy, I don't, It's not attractive throwing yourself at men you know." Max told her.

"I guess if I see something I want, I just go get it." Amy went to kiss Max.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my fiancé?!" Zoe had witnessed everything.

Max was startled, "Zoe, it's not what it looks like." He told her.

"Oh come on Max you know you'd have done it." Amy said smiling at Zoe, "wanted a younger model he said."

Zoe walked over to Amy and spoke calmly. "I don't know who you are but I suggest you get back to your job and leave Max alone, otherwise I'll be having a word with your boss advising him of your slapper status and how you've been harassing my fiancé, do I make myself clear?"

Amy moved away, "I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone, I need this job!" She cowered and ran inside.

"Zoe I'm sorry," Max started, "she wouldn't leave me alone."

"So I see." Zoe said, "I can't say I blame her, there's something about you that draws people in." She kissed him. She knew Max would never hurt her.

"I think I'm going to get going soon Max, I'm not feeling too good, I've caught some kind of bug." Zoe told him.

"You have been a bit peaky the last couple of days, I think you should rest, I need you fully fit for the wedding!" Max said. "I'll say my goodbyes."

"No Max, you stay, enjoy yourself, the girls have gone to a lot of effort, we can't both leave, I'll be fine." Zoe said.

"Only if you're sure?" Max asked, Zoe nodded. "I'll call you a taxi whilst you say goodbye."

"Thanks Max, sorry, I feel worn out." Zoe told him.

She went inside to say goodbye.

"You can't leave, it's your party!" Louise said.

"I know, I'm sorry girls, I've been feeling lousy today, I need to get to bed I think." Zoe explained, "Max is calling a taxi, I've told him to stay though."

"Sure you're going to be ok?" Tess asked.

"I'm sure Tess, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Taxis here babe." Max came over.

"Ok thanks." Zoe said, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Linda I'll see you next week, thanks so much for this girls, it's been great."

Zoe said goodbye and kissed Max. "Text me when you're home." He told her.

"Will do." Zoe said.

She got into the taxi, giving the driver her address. "Can we stop at a shop on the way please? There's something I need to get."


	23. Chapter 23

Max woke up the next morning, his head throbbing, he couldn't remember how he'd got home.

"Morning!" Zoe chirped.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Max asked.

"It's 8.30." Zoe replied.

"What are you so happy about?" Max asked.

"Just feeling better that's all and in six days I get to marry you." Zoe smiled.

"That's great Zo but I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't think I'm going to survive this hangover." Max moaned.

"I have no sympathy." Zoe told him.

"It'd be different if it was you!" Max stated.

"Hmm, maybe. Did your stalker leave you alone?" Zoe asked.

"Do you know, I didn't see her for the rest of the evening after you spoke to her. I must admit, it was strange seeing you jealous." Max said.

"I was not jealous!" Zoe protested.

"Just marking your territory?!"

"Something like that." Zoe said.

"Come on you, time to get up!"

"But it's our day off!" Max whinged.

"Max, we are getting married in a matter of days and I need everything sorting, you chose to drink that much so you have to deal with it!"

"I did not choose, they made me!" Max said.

"You make your own decisions Max." Zoe argued.

"Yes, that's true, you see I make good choices,like choosing to pursue you until you gave in, the choice to drink so much and be left hanging the next day, not a good choice, therefore not one of mine!" He tried to convince Zoe who was having none of it.

"Up! Now!" She told him.

"What's the rush? Where are we going?" Max asked.

Zoe said nothing and left the room.

Max dragged himself out of bed and showered whilst Zoe made him coffee.

"You are a goddess Zoe Hanna." Max

told her as her took the coffee from her.

"Well, this is true. Are you ready?" Zoe asked.

"You still haven't told me where we are going." Max groaned.

"You'll see." Zoe teased.

They drove into town and parked up, Max moaned as he saw the bustling streets in front of him, this had better be good he'd thought.

"Seriously Zo, on a Sunday?!" He'd asked.

"Yep, come on move it." Zoe took his hand.

He grabbed her back. "Look Zo, I'm clearly not very well, I don't think I can handle all these people today."

Zoe smiled, she couldn't help feel bad for him but it was self inflicted.

"What if I said we need to go clothes shopping?" Zoe asked.

"Then I'd think you actually were trying to torture me." Max said seriously.

"Ok, what if I said we needed to go clothes shopping and then lunch?" She asked, she knew the thought of food may bring him round slightly.

"Mmm, I could be tempted. Why do we need clothes? You have more than enough for the both of us." Max teased.

"Well... What if we need new clothes for our honeymoon?" Zoe looked at him.

"Then I'd say you're being even more ridiculous as we aren't having a honeymoon!" Max replied.

"Seriously, Max, do you think I'd want to get married and not have a honeymoon?" Zoe smiled.

"But we said we wouldn't." Max argued.

"I know but I spoke to mum and dad and they were insistent, we haven't spent that much on the wedding so they wanted to make sure we are doing it properly." Zoe explained.

Max didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe it, time away with his new wife, "sign me up then!" He laughed. "Are we going anywhere nice?"

"Someone once told me they wanted to live in Spain, I thought we could see what all the fuss was about! Barcelona, Valencia, Seville, Puerta Banus?" Zoe told him.

Max couldn't help but laugh, "I assume the last one is for you? Bit of the glamour lifestyle?!"

"Of course." Zoe smiled at him.

"That sounds amazing, thank you." Max told her.

"Done you proud have I?" Zoe asked.

"You always do me proud Zoe, no matter what it is." He told her.


	24. Chapter 24

The morning of the wedding had arrived.

Zoe had stayed over in the hotel whilst Max had stayed at home with a few of his mates.

"Wakey, wakey!" Linda had stayed with Zoe. "It's your wedding day!"

"Ugh, what time is it?" Zoe asked.

"It's 7, the hair and make up lady will be here soon." Linda told her.

"We're not getting married until 12! I don't even have that much hair!" Zoe exclaimed. She sat up, "I'm going to be sick." She said as she ran to the bathroom.

"You ok Zoe?" Linda asked as she knocked on the door. "Wedding nerves?"

"Yeah, probably, I just want it to be perfect." Zoe lied.

"It will, I've ordered us some breakfast, that should help." Linda said.

They had breakfast and showered before it was time to get ready, there was a knock on the door, Robyn had arrived.

"I've brought something to calm your nerves," she said holding up a bottle of champagne and a bottle of orange juice, "Buck's Fizz!"

"That's my girl!" Linda laughed.

"Thanks Robyn, I'll sort it." Zoe took the bottles and began to pour making sure no alcohol went into hers. Linda saw what she was doing but didn't say anything.

Back at the house, Max had been first up, he'd wanted to go over his vows, they'd written their own, they wanted it to be personal. He was going to pour his heart out in front of all his friends and family but he didn't care, he would tell the whole world how he felt if he could.

"Morning mate!" Lofty had got up, "nervous?"

"Not at all." Max replied.

"That's one of us, I'm bricking it!" Lofty told him, he wasn't one for public speaking.

"You'll be fine mate!" Max reassured him, "now, bacon sandwiches all round? Cars are arriving at 11.00 so plenty of time to get ready!"

Max wondered if any of this would ever seem real to him, he must be due to wake up from his dream anytime.

The girls were well under way to getting ready, Zoe couldn't believe how quickly time was going, she thought of all this fuss with hair and make up and imagined Max laid back on the sofa, more than likely eating bacon sandwiches.

"Earth to Zoe!" Robyn was saying.

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"I wish I knew what you saw in my brother!" Robyn laughed.

"You don't want to know!" Zoe replied.

"We were just saying we'll put our dresses on and then help you into yours." Linda told her.

Zoe nodded, "yeah great." Linda and Robyn took turns to go get changed, they both came out in their dresses.

"Oh, you both look gorgeous!" Zoe told them, "the colour looks great on you both!"

"Glad you think so," Robyn said and looked at Linda. Linda nodded.

"We've bought you something."

"You didn't have to buy me anything!" Zoe told them.

"We know but we thought you'd probably have forgotten your something blue." Linda told her.

Zoe smiled, her old was a brooch her mother had given her which was her grandmothers, she'd had it sewn into the bottom of her dress which was her new and the borrowed was a garter Tess had given her which she'd had stored away.

"You know me so well!" Zoe laughed.

Robyn passed her a box and she opened it. Inside were a pair of royal blue heels.

"Oh, I love them!" Zoe told them both. "I was just going to wear a pair of my other shoes."

"We thought as much! We hope they fit!" Linda said.

Zoe took them out of the box, they fitted perfectly, she smiled as she was admiring them. "Thank you so much." She hugged them both as there was a knock on the door.

A huge bouquet of flowers had been delivered with a note.

"Who are they from?" Robyn asked.

Zoe read the note and was shocked. 'Dear Zoe, congratulations on your wedding day, may all your dreams come true, all my love, Nick xx'

"Er, they're from Nick."

"Nick?!" Linda asked. "How did he know?"

"I have no idea. Let's forget about them."

"Who's Nick?" Robyn asked.

"Just someone who used to work at the hospital." Zoe told her, she wasn't getting into this now.

"Come on, let's get you into this dress!" Linda said changing the subject.

"Yes please!" Zoe said. She'd been waiting for this moment. She'd fallen in love with the dress as soon as she'd seen it, Ivory, fishtail with an diamond bodice, it clung perfectly to her every curve, she knew Max would approve.

There were tears from both Linda and Robyn.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" Robyn cried.

"You look absolutely stunning Zoe." Linda admired.

"Thank you," Zoe said, "no tears! You'll ruin your make up!"

There was another knock at the door, Linda answered to see Zoe's mum and dad stood their. "Zoe! Your mum and dad are here!"

"Ok, let them in." Zoe said as she was adjusting her veil.

"Oh, my darling daughter!" Zoe's mum ran over to her. "You look radiant." She gave her a hug.

Zoe looked at her Dad, he looked so pale and frail, he must have been in so much pain.

"Dad?" She asked, do you want to sit down?"

"If I sit down I won't get up again." He told her, tears running down his face.

"Are you ok?" Zoe asked.

"I'm more than ok." He smiled. "There are no words for how beautiful you look."

"Oh, dad." Zoe tried not to cry.

"Hey, no ruining your make up." He told her.

There was another knock on the door, it was the wedding coordinator. "Zoe? Are you ready? It's time to go." She told Zoe.

"I'd better get down there!" Zoe's mum said.

"Can I just get a photo of you all first?" The photographer had arrived just in time.

They all made their way down the stairs, Zoe holding onto her dad so he didn't fall. The registrar was waiting to go through the legalities with Zoe, the bridesmaids held back with Zoes dad.

"Ok, let's go!" The coordinator told them.

Max had been waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, he'd been chatting to the guests, Lofty was directing them badly to where they needed to be, getting confused with bride and groom sides, he'd spoken to his mum, she looked wonderful and she'd told him how proud she was of him.

The registrar spoke, "ladies and gentleman , may you all be upstanding for the entrance of the bride!" The guests all stood up and the music started, Etta James, At Last, it was Zoe's dad's favourite.

Max felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the bridesmaids entered, Robyn followed by Linda, they both beamed at Max as they walked down the aisle. They were closely followed by Zoe on the arm of her father. Max felt his heart beating twice as fast as she glided towards him, she was stunning every day but this was something else.

"Wow." He whispered to her as she stood next to him.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Zoe winked, in his navy suit.

Linda helped Mr Hanna to his seat.

The registrar spoke to both Max and Zoe. "Firstly I need you to confirm

your full names."

"Max Walker."

"Zoe Hanna."

"And are you both free to marry?"

"I am." They both replied giggling.

"Just a formality, but does anyone here know why these two can't be married?" The registrar assessed the room.

Max and Zoe looked around and laughed.

"Always a worry!" The registrar told

them.

"Before the sharing of vows, I would like to invite Charlie and Tess up to do a reading."

Charlie and Tess stood up at the front of room, taking it in turns with the paragraphs from the reading.

"Thank you." Zoe told them as they went back to their seats.

"Max, would like like to read your vows?" The registrar offered.

"Of course," he replied. He took Zoe's hand. "Zoe, where do I start? We are standing here on our wedding day surrounded by all these people and all I see is you."

"Charming!" Cal interrupted.

"Ssshh!" Ethan elbowed him.

"Thanks Cal! Anyway, the first time we met, I knew it was you, I knew you were the only one for me. I worked hard and eventually you saw we were meant to be. There were people out there saying this wouldn't work but guess what? It does work and I couldn't be happier. You make me laugh, you've shown me what it really means to love someone, when you're down, I'm there for you, when life gets tough, I'm there for you, when you're happy, I'm still there for you, I wouldn't want to be anywhere that's not with you and in front of all these people today, I can't wait to start this new chapter of our lives together." Max and Zoe both had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Max, Zoe?" The registrar asked.

Linda went to pass her a piece of paper, Zoe waved it away.

"I thought I knew what I wanted to say, " she started. "But when I've got here, it's all changed, I could tell you what I've written on a piece of paper or I could tell you what I really want to say. Max, you are my everything, you're the one I think of when I wake up, you're the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. You've changed my life for the better. Who knows where I was going before I met you? It took me time to realise that this, us, is real love, you make me feel so special, so loved, you make me laugh, you're crazy, impulsive, ten years younger but all that matters is us. When you need someone I'm here, when you're having a bad day, I'm here, when you're being chased by younger women, I'm here!"

Max laughed along with the rest of the room.

"And finally, " Zoe said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "we are here, your family. The both of us."

Max was unsure as to what she was trying to say, "You're, You're?"

"Pregnant?" Zoe laughed, "Yes Max!"

Max picked her up and swung her around. "That's amazing! I can't believe it."

"Me either." Zoe whispered.

The guests began to clap.

"I forgot where we were for a second!" Max turned to the registrar, "sorry about that!"

"Not a problem," she smiled. "Congratulations, shall we?" She asked.

Max and Zoe nodded.

"Now, who has the rings?" The registrar asked.

"I do!" Lofty stood up. "Still got them!" He said as he fumbled with them, dropping them both on the floor as everyone laughed.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Ben." The registrar said. "Max, can you place Zoe's ring on the finger of her left hand and repeat after me. I, Max Walker take you Zoe Hanna to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Max did as he was told. "Happily!"

"And Zoe, the same for you, I Zoe Hanna take you, Max Walker to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Zoe followed her instructions.

"Max and Zoe, in front of your friends and family you have made your vows and I am happy to say you are officially husband and wife!"

The guests cheered as Max kissed his bride.

"I was just getting to that!" The registrar laughed.

Max and Zoe and to sign the register and people were stood around taking photos.

"I can't believe we're having a baby!" Max said rubbing Zoe's stomach, "there's nothing on you!"

"Good underwear!" Zoe laughed. "I know I couldn't believe it that's why I didn't tell you before, I've had it confirmed, they did a scan just to check with my history, I didn't see it, we've got a scan next week as I wanted to see our baby for the first time with you." She told as she kissed him.

"Can you do that again?" The photographer asked.

"My pleasure!" Zoe said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The registrar shouted.

"The bride and groom are about to leave the room, can you please be upstanding for Mr and Mrs Walker!"


	25. Chapter 25

Max and Zoe walked out into the hotel bar area, their guests gathered behind them.

"I can't believe it Zoe! I thought you couldn't get pregnant!" Max said excitedly.

"Me too, I don't know how it's happened but it has, you are happy aren't you Max?" Zoe asked.

"Of course I'm happy, this is the best day of my life." Max kissed his new wife.

"Mine too." Zoe smiled.

The wedding photographer had come over to them, "do you mind if I get some pictures with you meeting your guests and then we can go into the grounds and get some just the two of you?" He asked.

"Sure, no worries." Max replied.

The guests had been organised to exit the bar to congratulate the happy couple.

"Congratulations! On both counts!"

Charlie and Tess were amongst the first to see them.

Zoe hugged Tess, "I'm over the moon for you, you deserve it." Tess whispered to her.

Half and hour later Max and Zoe were outside, posing for pictures. "How much longer?!" Zoe had said to Max, "It hurts to smile right now!"

"I know, I think it's just plastered on my face right now." Max replied.

The photographer sensed they'd had enough and let the go back inside, he would take some natural shots back in the reception.

The day was flying, it was soon time for the speeches before the meal.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the wedding coordinator said, "it's now time for the speeches, first up, the father of the bride, Richard Hanna!"

The guests applauded, Max helped Richard to his feet, "are you going to be ok?" Max asked.

"I will, thanks son." Richard said, Max smiled.

"Thank you all for coming to share Zoe and Max's special day," he started, "I'm going to keep this short and sweet, I don't know how long I'm

going to be around, I certainly don't want to waste my left over time trying to make you all laugh, that's far too much pressure!" This was greeted by laughter, Zoe held her dads hand.

"No, really, I don't know where to start, firstly Zoe. I don't think I've seen you look more radiant. Absolutely stunning, you make a wonderful zbride and you're going to make an even better mother. I said to your mother last week that you were glowing and I knew something was going on!" Zoe raised her eyebrow at her dad.

"Ok, it may have been your mother that said that, surely on your wedding day I'm allowed to take credit?!" Zoe shook her head.

"No?" Richard asked. "Oh Max, I'd like to offer you my commiserations, turns out Zoe is just like her mother! You'll never get to wear the trousers!"

Everybody laughed. "Nothing new there then!" Zoe said.

"On a serious note, I've seen my only daughter grow into the woman she is today, I've seen her happy, I've seen her unhappy, but I've never seen her this happy, and that is down to Max. I'd officially like to welcome you to our family Max."

He leant over to shake his hand.

"I'll be honest, Max was not the guy I was expecting. Out of the blue one day I got a call from this stranger who I'd never even heard about asking for my permission to marry my daughter. On one hand, as a father in thinking "yes at last!" I mean it's been 40 years!"

"Dad!" Zoe cried.

"On the other I'm thinking, "oh Zoe what have you done now?" I've got some rascal on the other end of my phone, what has she got herself into?! It was clear as soon as my wife and I met Max just how much he loves Zoe and how he'd do anything for her. Admittedly, he wouldn't have been my first choice for son in law but Steven Gerrard was taken, so Max, thank you for taking her off our hands!"

"Zoe, your mother and I are so proud of everything you've achieved, you worked so hard to become a doctor even from a young age, tending to your friends when they had scrapes, even if you did cause them! All we ever wanted for you was for you to be happy and it's clear for everyone to see that you genuinely are. I may not have long left but I can die a happy man, the realisation that everything has fallen into place for you and I couldn't have been more proud walking you down that aisle today."

There were tears around the room, Zoe was desperately trying to hold back.

"So ladies and gents, I'm going to have to stop now, I haven't got much energy left, but if you could all raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Walker, Max and Zoe." Richard toasted.

"Max and Zoe!" Came the chorus from the room.

"And now, over to my new son in law, Max!"

"Thank you Richard." Max began. "Thank you for your kind words, I know how much Zoe looks up to you and it was important to us both that you could be here today. I promise I will always be there for her and I will never do anything to hurt her."

Richard nodded and smiled.

"So everyone, on behalf of my wife and I...!"

There were cheers and applause from the guests.

"I would like to thank you for joining us for our big day. I just have a few thank yous, I'd like to thank Linda and Robyn, you both look lovely, I'd also like to personally thank you for making sure Zoe turned up!"

"It was worth the tears and tantrums from her!" Linda joked.

"I'd also like to thank Zoe's parents Richard and Anne for producing such an amazing daughter and my mother for being here today, it's not always being plain sailing but I hope I've done you proud today." Max smiled at his mum who was beaming at him.

"Lofty, what can I say? You almost managed to have no mishaps! Thanks for being my best man, we may not have been friends for years but I can honestly say, you are one of the best, we would also like to thank Mrs Beauchamp, Connie where are you?" Max asked.

Cal pointed next to him where Connie was sat. "Me?" She asked.

"Of course, without you allowing the majority of our friends to have the day off we'd be sat in an empty room!" Max joked, luckily Connie saw the funny side.

"My biggest thanks of the day obviously has to go to my wife and now baby mumma, Mrs Zoe Walker."

Max turned to Zoe, "I don't know what else I can say but thank you. Thank you for taking that chance on me, thank you for making me the happiest guy in the world. It's not often I'm lost for words but seeing you walk down that aisle did it. You make me a better person and I can't think of anyone I'd want to spend my life with. I just hope in thirty years we are as happy as your parents

have been."

Zoe smiled, she loved him so much, this really was the perfect day.

Max finished his speech handing over to Lofty who had been a nervous wreck. He'd dropped his notes as his hands were sweating but managed to get through it, reminiscing how he'd thought Max's secret girlfriend had been the digital individual, how Max had got through life charming people even if it didn't always turn out well, like the time he'd pretended to be Cal to pull a Spanish girl who rightly had played him at his own game.

Before Max and Zoe knew it it was evening and time for their first dance. They'd chosen I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, it had been the first song on the radio they'd heard that morning they'd woken up when they'd spent their first night together.

It had gotten to 9pm when Zoes mother came over to her. "Zoe, I'm going to take your dad up to bed now, he's exhausted, I think he's overdone it."

"Ok mum, I'll come up with you and help." Zoe replied.

"Oh no Sweetheart you stay here, come and say goodnight, you need to be with your guests."

"Only if you're sure?" Zoe asked.

"I'm certain." Anne replied.

Zoe went to see her father and wish him good night.

"Good night dad, I love you. Thank you for today it's been perfect, I hope you've enjoyed it." Zoe told him as she hugged him.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. This has been the proudest day of my life, it's being everything I could have wished for and more. Now, you enjoy the rest of your night, you deserve this day, just don't keep that grandchild of mine up too late!" Richard said.

Max had arrived by Zoe's side. "You ok gorgeous?" He asked.

"I'm more than ok." Zoe replied happily.

The party went on into the late evening, Max, Lofty and Robyn reunited as their makeshift band "The Lodgers" giving a one off performance, they all went outside about 11pm as a firework display had been arranged.

"I love you Zoe." Max told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched the fireworks.

"I love you too, this has been an amazing day." Zoe said as she snuggled into him.

They had retired to bed just after midnight, they could use Zoes pregnancy as an excuse for their early exit. She had been worn out, she'd fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and hadn't stirred until the next morning when Max was trying to wake her.

"Zo, Zoe wake up." Max was insisting.

"Why, what is it?" Zoe sat up.

"It's your dad Zo..."


	26. Chapter 26

Zoe's dad had died in his sleep in the early hours. Her mother had laid with him, she'd known what was happening, she couldn't get Zoe, she couldn't ruin her perfect day. It had been a peaceful death, that was somewhat comforting to Anne.

"No! No, he can't be!" Zoe sobbed into Max's arms.

"I'm so sorry Zoe," he'd tried to comfort her, he seen the clock on the bedside table, 6.30am. "He's still in the room if you want to see him. The ambulance hasn't arrived yet."

Zoe nodded, she'd put on her dressing gown and walked down the hall way to her parents room, she entered the room and her mother got up. "Zoe," her mother had said.

Zoe remained silent, she walked over to the bed where her father was laid, he'd been covered with the duvet up to his neck, "I didn't want him to be cold." Anne had said.

He looked so peaceful, like all the pain and suffering had evaporated from his being. Zoe kissed the top of his head whilst tears ran down her face. Her mother took her hand.

"He knew it was time darling, he wanted your day to be his last memory and it was, he was so happy, he loved you so much." Anne told her heartbroken daughter.

"I know." Zoe said simply.

The funeral had been arranged a week later, the newlyweds hadn't been due to go on honeymoon until a couple of weeks after the wedding because of time off work.

Max had supported Zoe throughout this time, he hated seeing her so sad and there was nothing he could do, she'd tried to put on her usual brave face but he'd heard her sobbing in the bathroom when she thought he wasn't listening. He'd held her hand when she'd read the eulogy at the funeral, he kept one last promise to Richard and handed Zoe a letter he'd written her shortly before his death.

"What's this?" Zoe asked.

"It's a letter, it's from your dad, he wanted me to give it to you after the funeral." Max explained.

Zoe began to read.

'My beautiful darling Zoe, if you're reading this then the inevitable has happened. I don't want you to be sad, I want you to keep smiling that wonderful smile. I had a happy life, in fact I had more than a happy life, it's true when they say real love happens once in a lifetime. That was the love between me and your mother. I'd never really seen that replicated until I saw you and Max. He will look after you, I made him promise and he knows what will happen if he doesn't.

I'll never get to meet my grandchild but I'm hoping you'll tell them all about their grandad and you can be certain, I'll be with you all the way, watching over you all and knowing you will all get it right.

Now, chin up Zoe love, go and be happy.

Ps, don't worry about your mother, we have an agreement!

All my love,

Dad ️xxx '

Zoe couldn't stop the tears.

"Hey, remember what he said." Max gave her a gentle nudge.

"I know," Zoe said, "these are happy tears."

Zoe's grief was still there deep down but she had something else to focus on, the baby. They had the 12 week scan booked and the day had arrived.

"Are you excited Zo?" Max had asked as they'd arrived at work.

"I am, I'm obviously just a bit anxious," Zoe told him honestly.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. I'll come and get you at half one ok? Drink plenty of water!" Max instructed.

The morning seemed to drag for the pair of them, Zoe had gone for a break mid morning, she'd gone outside to find Max sitting on the bench eating a chocolate bar.

"No cigarette?" she asked.

"No, I've been thinking Zo, it's not fair for you to have to give up and me carry on, so I'm going to stop." Max told her.

"You don't have to do that." Zoe said.

"I know, I want to though, besides think of all the money we'll save!" Max laughed.

"This is true." Zoe responded. "I'd better get back inside, I've got a patient coming back from X-ray, probably waiting for a porter!"

"On it! Not long now!" Max kissed her before running back inside.

1.30pm finally arrived, Max knocked on the door of Zoe's office, "ready Mrs W?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Zoe replied, "let's go meet our baby."


	27. Chapter 27

Max and Zoe were sat outside Dr Thompson's office.

"So why are we here and not ante natal?" Max had asked.

"Well because of my previous treatments and everything the pregnancy will be consultant led rather than midwife so most of our appointments will be Dr Thompson. It's just precautionary." Zoe explained.

"Zoe, do you want to come through?" Dr Thompson appeared at the door.

"Take a seat both of you." He offered.

"Derwood, this is my partner Max." Zoe introduced.

"Erm I think you mean husband." Max pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Zoe laughed, "I'm still getting used to that bit!"

"Pleased to meet you." Max shook Dr Thompson's hand.

"And you." Dr Thompson replied. "Ok, Zoe shall we do the scan first and then we can have a chat? Is your bladder full?"

"Well, I don't think I can fit anything else in it if that's what you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Perfect. Can you come and lie on the bed for me and lift your top up slightly." Dr Thompson instructed. "This is going to be cold." He said as he rubbed the gel on her stomach. He began to move the Doppler over her stomach trying to pick up the baby. It was a minute before Max had asked if everything was ok.

"Just being a bit awkward." Dr Thompson said.

"Oh god, there's nothing there is there?" Zoe asked. "This is all my..."

"There!" Dr Thompson told them pointing at the screen, "that is your baby, congratulations, heart beat is perfect."

"Look Zoe, our little peanut." Max said kissing her the top of her head.

"I still can't believe it." Zoe said.

"I would say looking at this you're 12 weeks and 3 days, I would estimate your due date as the 18th November. If you can just try and stay still Zoe, I'll be able to get some pictures for you." Dr Thompson said.

"My birthday!" Max had tears in his eyes.

"Ok, all done." Dr Thompson told them, passing Zoe some tissue paper to wipe her stomach. "Do you need the toilet before we sit down?" He asked her.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Zoe dashed out of the room.

"How you feeling about this Max?" Dr Thompson asked.

"It's all a bit surreal really," Max said, "one minute we can't have a baby and were thinking about a surrogate, the next we are here looking at our baby on a screen that Zoe's carrying. She's living her dream."

Zoe came back in the room and sat down.

"So, as you are aware, I will be looking after you through the pregnancy." Dr Thompson said. "If you have any questions I'm here to answer them."

"Can I ask," Zoe began, "how has this happened? I mean, I know how it happened but after all these years thinking I couldn't have children and now I'm pregnant?"

"It's a good question Zoe, I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that. It could be anything down to a change of hormones or even through a lack of stress, you've thought you're infertile so you've had no pressure on you at all to try and conceive. Mother Nature works in mysterious ways,

happily you've seen her good side." Dr Thompson said.

"So, what are the risks?" Max asked. Zoe looked at him, "come on Zo, we need to know."

Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I will have to tell you that the risk of miscarriage is relatively high for you Zoe, taking into account your history, it will remain to be seen whether your womb will be able to handle a growing foetus. Also, in the nicest way possible, your age may also play a part in it." Dr Thompson told them gently.

"I'm only telling you as your a doctor Zoe, you know you need to be prepared for any situation."

"I know, thank you." Zoe said.

"But, rest assured," Dr Thompson said, "we are going to do everything we can to make sure that nothing happens to this baby ok? We're going to have regular check ups, regular scans, we will monitor you and the baby as closely as we can without smothering you obviously. I want you to relax, enjoy the pregnancy, Max, you need to make sure she's not stressed, remember, the baby can feel every emotion."

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby," Zoe said holding Max's hand, "I won't let it."

"That's what I like to hear!" Dr Thompson said. "Ok, I think we're done for now unless you have any questions?"

Zoe looked at Max, "I don't think so."

"Great, I'll make you an appointment for a couple of weeks, remember what I said, no stressing!" Dr Thompson told them.

"I'll look after them both." Max replied.

"Thanks Max."

Zoe and Max got up to leave, "thank you so much Dr Thompson." Zoe said shaking his hand.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied, "if you need anything just let me know, oh wait! You almost forgot these." He handed them the scan pictures.

"I'll take them." Zoe took them off him. "See you soon."

They left the room and headed down the corridor.

"It's real Max, it's actually real!" Zoe laughed.

"It's very real!" Max put his arm around her, "I can't help think about what he said about miscarriage."

"He has to tell us the facts Max, it was never going to be straight forward, we just need to make it as easy as we can." Zoe told him.

"And we will, I love you both." Max said.

"We love you too." Zoe kissed him.

"Max! Zoe!" a voice called as the reached the ED. It was Robyn.

"Well? Do I get to see my niece or nephew?!"

Max and Zoe smiled at each other before Max went over to her, "so, this is the baby, look, it's legs are so long, I think it's going to be just like me..."

Zoe stood and watched, she smiled

to herself, this was real, this was her perfect life, this was what she'd been waiting for all these years.


	28. Chapter 28

Zoe was well into her third trimester, she and Max were getting impatient waiting to meet their baby. They had both been extra cautious with the pregnancy, they hadn't let themselves get too over excited. Max had ensured Zoe was relaxed as she could be throughout the last six months, their honeymoon in Spain had been the perfect chill out they needed.

"I wish we'd found out what it was," Zoe said to Max as they lay in bed.

"Come on Zoe, we had this chat, this is one of the only real surprises left in life, let's make the most of it!" Max said.

"I guess, I'd have just felt more organised." Zoe explained.

"What's to organise? Whether the clothes are blue or pink? You said yourself white is a perfect colour for a newborn, besides,we'll be inundated with clothes and presents when the baby arrives, you'll get your chance don't worry!" Max laughed.

"We haven't even decided on names Max." Zoe said.

"Zo, we've still got four weeks left."

"Have you thought of any?" Zoe asked.

"I'm leaving my options open, however, I don't know how you would feel about it but, if we have a boy why don't we give him the middle name Richard? After your dad?" Max asked.

"Oh Max, that's so thoughtful , I'd love that, thank you." Zoe replied.

"That way a part of him would live on through the baby." Max kissed his wife.

"What if it's a girl?!" Zoe asked.

"Hmm, yeah that's a tricky one," Max thought, "fingers crossed for a boy then!"

"Max! As long as it's healthy that's all that matters." Zoe scolded.

"I know! And it is, we've seen it remember, Dr T said everything was looking well." Max said.

"I can't believe we've got this far, I honestly didn't think the baby would survive." Zoe said resting her head on Max's shoulder.

"It's a fighter just like its daddy!" Max said, Zoe laughed.

"I've been thinking, as we've mentioned so many names before, why don't we each write down a boys name and a girls name and save them until the baby is born, once it's born we can reveal them and choose our favourite out of the two?" Zoe asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," Max said, "I hope you're thinking what I'm thinking!"

"Max! This is serious, I don't want you choosing Batman as our child's name!" Zoe told him angrily.

"All will be revealed Zoe, now come on, we have to get to work." Max laughed as he went into the bathroom, it was probably best not to wind her up in her current hormonal state. Zoe still had a couple of weeks left until her maternity leave, she was working as far up to her due date as she could even if Connie had restricted her to admin and basic injuries.

"There's somewhere I need to go first." Zoe told Max. "Are you ok making your own way in?"

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Don't be nosy!" Zoe teased, "you'll see later."

Zoe left earlier than Max and got into her car, she was still driving her beloved Audi, she was going to drive it as much as she could before she had to trade it in for a more practical family car. She'd tried to persuade Max that she should still keep the Audi however Max was having none of it.

She felt the baby kick as she fastened her seat belt. "See, you think we should keep the car don't you baby?" Zoe rubbed her stomach, the baby kicked again. "I'll tell your dad that later."

Zoe was popping into town before her shift, she'd seen something she'd wanted to get Max, it was a new guitar that he'd admired a few weeks earlier. She knew the pregnancy had been tough on him too and she wanted to get him something to show how much she'd appreciated his support.

She approached the roundabout checking it was safe to pull out, as she did, she didn't see the car that ploughed into hers, the car that caused hers to topple over and send her into complete darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

"Max!" A voice called, he turned to see Connie walking towards him.

"Where's Zoe? She should be here by now?" Connie asked.

Max checked his watch, "I don't know, she said she would be here on time?"

"Well clearly she isn't." Connie snapped.

"Clearly." Max retorted. "I'll give her a call."

"Thank you." Connie said walking back into cubicles.

Max got out his phone and called Zoe's number. No answer, it rang a couple more times before going through to voicemail.

"Zoe where are you? Connie's on my back! Call me." Max left a message.

Dixie and Iain were on their way to an RTC, two cars involved, one overturned. The fire brigade were also on their way.

"Over there look!" Iain said.

"Right lets go!" Dixie called as they got out of the ambulance and ran over to a car each. Dixie took Zoe's car, the realisation hitting her as she saw the registration plate. "Oh god, IAIN!" She shouted over to him. "This is Zoe's car!"

"I'll be right over! The driver hasn't made it, old fella." Iain answered.

"Zoe! Can you hear me?" Dixie called into the car. Zoe was coming around and managed to murmur, "Dix?"

"Ok sweetheart, can you tell me where it hurts?" Dixie asked.

"It's my stomach, Dixie I'm bleeding! Please help me, I can't lose this baby!"

"Ok Zoe, we're not going to let that happen! I need you to stay calm

and still, we need the fire brigade to cut the roof off before we can get you out." Dixie explained.

"Max, I need Max." Zoe cried.

"Ok, we'll let him know, don't worry." Iain said, "I'll call ahead now and let them know." Iain told Dixie.

"Ok thanks, let them know we're going to need a obstetrician when we get there." Dixie replied.

"How long they going to be Dix?!" Zoe cried."I need to get out of here!"

"It won't be long love, remember what I said about staying calm. Does it hurt anywhere else?" Dixie said.

"My neck and back hurt, it must have been when I was thrown about." Zoe told her.

"Oh look Zoe, the fire lot are here, we'll have you our in no time." Dixie told her.

The roof of the car was sawn off, and Iain and Dixie had managed to lift Zoe out of the car, "God Zoe, what did you have for breakfast?" Dixie joked.

"I may be carrying a bit of extra weight at the moment." Zoe managed to say before clutching her stomach, "AARGH!" she yelled.

"Whats happening?" Iain asked.

"I think the contractions have started! It's too early!" Zoe cried.

Dixie and Iain lifted Zoe onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll drive!" Iain offered.

Dixie sat in the back with Zoe, holding her hand between contractions.

"It was all going so well." Zoe said.

"Hey, less of that mate, it's all going to be fine, you'll see, I need you to be positive!" Dixie encouraged.

They arrived at the hospital, Max was waiting at the entrance with Dylan and Robyn.

"Ok make some room please!" Dixie shouted. "This is Zoe, 41, involved in an RTC, complaining of neck and back injuries, 36 weeks pregnant and contractions have started."

"Get her into Resus," Dylan instructed, "someone call Dr Thompson."

"He's on his way." Robyn advised.

"Zoe, what happened?" Max asked.

"I didn't see him Max, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I won't forgive

myself if anything happens to the baby." Zoe was crying.

"Don't talk like that Zoe, it's not your fault." Max held onto her as she was wheeled through the ED.

"Zoe?" Tess had just arrived so was unaware of what had happened, she ran into Resus with her friend.

"Zoe, were you unconscious at all?" Dylan asked.

"Yes I think so, I remember coming round as the ambulance arrived."

Zoe grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Another contraction?" Max asked.

Zoe nodded.

"Where is that bloody consultant?" Dylan asked, "I absolutely do not want to be delivering your baby!"

"Cheers Dylan, means a lot." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Sorry it took so long!" Dr Thompson ran through the door. "Ok, what's happening?"

"Contractions every five to seven minutes." Max told the Doctor.

"Did you sustain any injuries during the crash?" Dr Thompson asked Zoe.

"Yes, I'm bleeding. I've also hurt my neck and back, I think I've bruised my spine." Zoe told him.

"We're gonna get off Zo, good luck yeah?" Dixie interrupted.

"Thanks you two. Do you know what happened to the other driver?" Zoe asked.

"He died at the scene Zo, suspected cardiac arrest, I'm sorry. That's what caused the accident, witnesses saw him grabbing his chest." Dixie told her.

"Oh poor man. What about his family?" Zoe said.

"Zoe, come on, I need you to focus on you and the baby now." Dr Thompson told her.

Dixie and Iain left the room.

"I'm concerned about the bruising on your back, I don't want to risk you giving birth and doing more damage."

"What does that mean?" Max asked.

"We need to get this baby out and quick, we don't know the extent of the damage caused in the accident so I think we need to get you to theatre for a section." Dr Thompson explained. "Are you ok with that Zoe?"

"Anything that helps the baby." Zoe replied.

"Can I be there?" Max asked.

"Of course, you'll need to change into scrubs though." Dr Thompson told him. "Right, let's make a move!"

Zoe was wheeled through the ED to the lifts, the staff wishing her luck as she went past.

Theatre had been prepped, Zoe had undergone a spinal block and Max has got changed.

"Ok, all ready?" Dr Thompson asked his team. He pressed on Zoe's stomach, "Zoe can you feel anything?" He asked.

Zoe shook her head.

Dr Thompson grabbed a scalpel and made the incision across her abdomen. "We're in."

"Feels like you're doing the washing up in my stomach." Zoe managed a laugh.

"It will feel a tad strange." Dr Thompson told her. "Ok, I've got the head, I'm pulling the baby out now."

Max was watching not fazed by the whole situation.

"Congratulations!" Dr Thompson told them both as he lifted the baby out, "you've got a son!"


	30. Chapter 30

"It's a boy Zo!" Max exclaimed as Dr Thompson passed the baby to him.

He held him up to show Zoe.

"Happy Birthday little man." She whispered. "He's here." She looked at Max.

"He is, he's perfect." Max replied.

"Ok Zoe, we're just going to take the young man to special care, with him being premature we want to make sure we're giving him the best start. Max, you can go with him if you like whilst we stitch Zoe up?" Dr Thompson said.

Max looked at Zoe who agreed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She said.

Once Zoe was out of theatre and in recovery they nurses made her eat something before she was transferred to the maternity ward. She would have her own room and some privacy.

"I just want to see my son." Zoe had protested.

"You will," the nurse had replied, "you'll be no good to him if you're passing out though."

Zoe gave in reluctant before being told she was being moved to the ward.

"Max will meet you there." Dr Thompson came to check on her before she was moved. "Congratulations again."

"Thank you so much Derwood, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Just doing my job!" He kissed her on the cheek before leaving, the nurses came to move her to her room.

Zoe was exhausted, what a day, it soon got better when she entered her room to see Max sitting their with their son.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"Well, they sent him back from special care, they said he was perfectly healthy and he should be with his mummy." Max explained.

Max walked towards her and handed her the baby.

"Max he's perfect, I can't believe how much I love him already. He has your nose!" Zoe said.

"Poor kid!" Max joked.

"Shall we get him weighed?" The nurse asked. "We've been waiting for you." She said to Zoe.

The nurse took the baby and placed him on the scales. "Six pounds two ounces."

"Is that good?" Max asked.

"That's a lovely weight for an early baby." The nurse told him.

"Do you want to try feeding him?" The nurse asked Zoe.

"Is that ok?" Zoe replied.

"Of course, we'll try and make you as comfortable as possible first, not easy when you've had major surgery." The nurse said.

Zoe was made comfortable and the baby was brought to her chest, he began feeding straight away.

"You're a natural Zo!" Max said, "I knew you would be."

"I'll leave you to it, press the buzzer if you need anything." The nurse said and left the room.

The three of them were alone for fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door. Robyn and Lofty came in with a huge 'Its a Boy' balloon.

" ... I can't even speak." Robyn said with tears in her eyes.

"Robyn, meet your nephew, baby, meet Auntie Robyn." Robyn took the baby, she was mesmerised.

"Does he have a name?" She asked.

"The name!" Zoe remembered. "Max pass me my purse please, I put mine in there."

"Lofty, will you read the names out? We need to choose between the two?" Max asked.

Lofty took both pieces of paper and unfolded them, he began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Max asked.

"You've got the same one!" Lofty told them.

"Noah?!" Max and Zoe said in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Noah Richard Walker." Zoe stated.

"Perfect." Max said as he kissed her.

Zoe had been kept in hospital for three days after the birth, after what seemed like a month she and Noah were to be discharged. She was relieved, she just wanted to get home with her new family. She had proven to be a terrible patient, she was also going stir crazy. Her mum had been to visit, she was overwhelmed by her grandson and the dedication to her late husband as well as Tess and Charlie, the rest of the ED had sent cards and presents, they hadn't wanted to push themselves on the new parents.

"Are we ready Walkers?!" Max had arrived to take them both home. He kissed Zoe and took his son into his arms. "I missed you both last night, it was weird."

"Aw, we missed you too didn't we Noah!" Zoe cooed over her baby.

"Let's get out of here Max, I can't take anymore!" Zoe told him.

"Sure thing boss, I've got the car seat here for mini me." Max said.

"The car! Is forgotten about that!" Zoe said.

"It's ok, I've arranged a hire car until we get the insurance sorted, we don't have to think about that right now." Max told her.

"You really do think of everything don't you?" Zoe asked.

"Well, anything for an easy life!" Max joked.

"It's about to get a little bit harder when we get this little man home!" Zoe laughed.

"Come on then, shall we get you home?" Max asked.

"Actually, there's somewhere I thought we could stop by first?" Zoe said.

"The ED?" Max asked, Zoe nodded. "Can't tear you away from that place! Ok,but as soon as we leave you are not coming back until your maternity leave is over, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Zoe saluted.

"Are you ok walking?" Max asked, aware of Zoe's surgery.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, just a bit sore." she replied.

"I'll take care of you now princess." Max told her.

He held her hand as they made their way towards the lifts, car seat in the other hand with the baby fast asleep.

As they got to the ED, a few of the staff were gathered around the nurses station, Max and Zoe could over hear Robyn talking about her new nephew, showing them

pictures on her phone.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Rita was saying, "I can't wait to have a cuddle!"

"No time like the present Rita." a voice said, Rita turned around.

"Zoe! Oh my word, how are you?"

"Oh you know, bit battered and bruised but all worth it." Zoe replied pointing at the baby.

"Ladies and gents, if I may, I'd like to introduce the youngest member of the ED, Mr Noah Walker." Max said proudly as he lifted him out of the car seat, "Rita?" He asked handing her the baby.

"Ooh yes please! I love that baby smell!"

Max put his arm around Zoe's shoulder as Noah was passed about, ten minutes later he decided they should leave, he could see Zoe was worn out, he'd let her get some sleep as soon as they got home.

"Ok folks, I think it's time we were leaving, the missus has had quite a few days, I think we'll go live in a bubble for a few days!" Max told

his colleagues.

"Well it was lovely to see you all," Rita said, "take care and we will see you soon!"

"You can count on it! Bye guys." Zoe waved.

They said their goodbyes and walked through reception, people offering their congratulations. Max had parked in Zoe's spot so they didn't have far to walk, he secured the car seat before helping Zoe get in.

"Thanks Max. Let's get out of here, let's go be a family!" Zoe told him

as she fastened her seat belt, she looked around at Noah and smiled, she couldn't have dreamt it any better.

The End.


End file.
